


Touch my body

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: Minhyuk is struggling with his life and sees no other choice than becoming a nightclub dancer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't planned as a multi-chaptered story, but it already got out of hand, so please enjoy :D

**Chapter 1**  
  
It's not like Minhyuk was really enjoying his life at the moment. Absolutely not. The young blonde struggled with his finances, on top of his tight schedule for university and his part-time job. Of course, he liked to go clubbing here and there, hanging out with his friends, having fun was the only thing he had that made his life worth it. But no, he didn't throw his money out of the window, it was just never enough. He was living in a dorm, shared a room with his best friend Yoo Kihyun, a music major – obviously because he had a voice like an angel and won a shit ton of awards already, plastering his shelf next to the door.  
  
Minhyuk studied dance at the arts department of their university as well as Kihyun's crush Shin Hoseok. A sculpture of a man with the personality of a bunny. He was really into fitness and hit the gym 3 times a week. He was also a great musician and composed a lot of songs for their performances. Minhyuk knew that Hercules was also whipped for his roommate, and he had no idea why they didn't just fuck right there on the grand piano where Kihyun played his magnificent masterpieces.  
  
“If you don't do it. I totally will.”  
  
Minhyuk had said once lazily sucking on his Lollipop as they sat in front of their PlayStation. Kihyun had just smacked his arm and glared at him for this comment, like this little angry hamster he was. Seriously, there was a man like Hoseok running around, full of testosterone and what not, and Kihyun was waiting for god knows what. They hadn't known each other since yesterday and this mutual pining was going on for months now. All this love, the little touches, the smiles and especially the flirting made Minhyuk gagging – and they weren't even a couple, yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how those two would interact as a lovey-dovey couple.  
  
But back to his own problems. Since his family broke apart he was pretty much on his own. He suspected it would be difficult but the thoughts of dropping out of university were getting louder in his head with every single day. Should he just leave his dreams behind? Maybe becoming a dancer and performer was a goal he just couldn't adjust. He only mentioned this once in front of Kihyun and got a one-hour lecture about friendship and not to give up from him.  
  
The truth was, he would do everything to prevent spending his life meaningless behind the counter of a coffee shop or becoming a small office worker. And everything meant everything. Minhyuk was looking on the piece of paper in his hand with an address written on it, looking around to make sure he was in the right place. He got the address from one of Kihyun's friends and maybe Kihyun should overthink the choice of his friends as well. It was a Friday, early evening when he entered his new workplace – his second workplace no one knew about.  
  
The place was quite spacious with two floors, high ceilings, and large crystalline chandeliers. Bar and dance floor were on the first floor, also the stage he would be working with the other dancers tonight. On the second floor were some red lounge sofas and black mahogany tables, as well as some private rooms. It was really classy and Minhyuk liked the ambiance the first time he set his foot in here – if he were rich and had money to spoil he would totally come here. Yes, his new workplace was a nightclub. Not one of this cheap clubs with cheap booze and cigarette smoke he would attend on a Friday night, no, it was pretty expensive with a high-class clientele, that wouldn't even talk to Minhyuk, if they'd known that he was a broke student with no future.  
  
“Oh Minhyuk, it's you!”  
  
Minhyuk looked to his right as he was greeted from the barkeeper, his name was Son Hyunwoo or just Shownu. He was tall, with short black hair, broad shoulders, and he could probably break him in half – like Hoseok – but he had a gentle soul and the blonde was already fond of him.  
  
“Hey. Yeah it's my first day... I'm nervous actually.”  
  
It wasn't like he was selling his body for sex, but he kind of was selling it as a dancer in this club and Changkyun – his new boss – told him that it wasn't unusual for the guests to pay for some extra time alone with the dancers. Since he was new it wasn't even an option for him. He wasn't a male prostitute and couldn't even remember the last time he got laid anyway. Kihyun, on the other hand, had Hoseok right there on a silver plate, but they didn't fuck.  
  
Some things may remain a mystery in this world.  
  
“I can imagine. But I'm sure you're going to be great. I saw you dance the other day when you were with Changkyun, and he seemed pretty impressed too.” Shownu smiled widely and showed him the way to the dressing rooms. “He's only hiring the best.”  
  
Minhyuk smiled at this, and he appreciated it, easing his nerves a little. Shownu left for the bar, and Minhyuk greeted the other dancers with his toothy smile, tried to make some small talk as all of them were getting ready. He wasn't here to make friends, but he had learned, it was better to get along with his co-workers. As Minhyuk had finished his make-up he put on a black chiffon shirt with black leather pants, his neck adorned with a silver choker. One of the female dancers came over to him, to add some of her glitter make-up around his cheekbones and his eyes, just a light touch. He wasn't as skilled handling make-up as Kihyun, so he was thankful for any help. He looked at himself in the mirror he gulped. The person staring at him completely different – expensive, neat, sexy.  
  
He didn't think of himself as bad looking, and he had no problems finding someone to make out, but this person looking back at him in the mirror, would get anyone and everything he wanted. Through the mirror he saw the door opening and Changkyun had a wide grin on his lips, walking in a straight line next to him. The young man was a bit smaller than him, sharp nose, light brown hair and dressed in the finest suite. Minhyuk had learned that his father was a rich businessman, owned some high-class hotels in Singapore, and let Changkyun do whatever he wanted as long as it was good business. The result was a high-class nightclub, with a high-class clientele and good mannered personal. He might be a spoiled brat but sure knew how to make money.  
  
“I knew you were the right choice. They're going to love you.” he grinned and twirled one of the silver chains on Minhyuk's choker between his fingers.  
  
“Thank you so much for this opportunity.” Minhyuk smiled back, a bit nervous. He had told Changkyun about his problems and had been very aware that it wasn't the best topic for a job interview. Changkyun didn't seem to mind and had shown him to the stage, so he could show his skills right away.  
  
“Just have fun on stage, this is your time.” he clicked lightly with his tongue, greeted the other dancers as well and left the room. Something told Minhyuk that Changkyun might've seen an even bigger investment in him than before, but they would see about that.  
  
He was the first act. His first solo stage in front of people who didn't even know about the struggle Minhyuk went through every day, but he would smile and be this seductive person that he had seen in the mirror. Minhyuk walked on the dark stage, held his breath a few seconds and closed his eyes, ignoring his loud heartbeat and all the eyes waiting for him. Then the music started and spotlights lightened the stage up in violet and blue colors at first until he got a single white spotlight on him. When he opened his eyes and moved his body to the music, he let everything go and just felt the beats in his movements. Minhyuk had stayed longer after dance practice to work on the choreography for his performance. He hadn't had enough sleep in days, but nothing else mattered. Nothing. Only the music keeping his body alive, breathing.  
  
His eyes scanning through the audience, smiling almost a little shy as he was tracing his hands down his body, licking his lips and pulling on his choker as he sank down on his knees for the last beat. He felt so unbelievably high when he got up and got to enjoy the cheers from the audience, wanting more, more of him. Minhyuk blew a kiss in the air and left the stage to the other dancers.  
  
When was the last time he felt so good? Minhyuk felt his blood rushing through his veins and was maybe a bit speechless about himself too. Maybe this job wasn't such a bad thing after all. Changkyun already waited for him off-stage.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked with a wide grin, clearly satisfied himself.  
  
“It... was amazing...” Minhyuk said in disbelief.  
  
“Glad to hear that. Some guests want to talk to you. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything you don't want, as you know. C'mon.”  
  
Minhyuk already knew that he could decline any inappropriate offers or acts of the guests. Despite he didn't feel insecure at all. Was it just the make-up? He didn't really know, but it didn't matter, because he wanted to enjoy this feeling a bit more, before going back to the dorm. This night he was expensive, an object of desire, and he would play his cards well.  
  
Minhyuk followed Changkyun up to the second floor, to the lounge after he had ordered a cocktail from Shownu, who congratulated him as well. He really hadn't any problems talking to the guests. He was charming, declined touches he didn't want without intimidating the other person – men or women. There was one man, after all, that really left an impression on him, so he stayed a bit longer to chat with him. He was a bit taller than him, dressed in a fine white silk shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. It was simple but it flattered his thin body – and might cost more than Minhyuk might ever earn. His hair was light grey and his lips so intimidating full, that Minhyuk wanted to know how it would feel to kiss them.  
  
The man's name was Chae Hyungwon. He was kind of a big deal in the music industry and owned his own company but also worked as a DJ under the name H.One. A lot of his friends liked his music and Minhyuk had to admit that he was dancing to it quite often. Despite meeting one of his idols in person, Minhyuk was calm and relaxed and it may have something to do with the fact of how easy going and charming Hyungwon was.  
  
“Changkyun had told me he hired a new dancer but you really left an impression on everyone, including myself.” Hyungwon smiled and sipped on his drink, his eyes glued on the blond man next to him on the red velvet lounge sofa. His white skin shimmering through the black chiffon shirt, showing everything and nothing at all. The tight leather pants covering his slim legs, and the shiny make-up on his cheekbones. And there was something else that grabbed Hyungwon's attention – the uneven blink, that made Minhyuk even more attractive.  
  
“I'm really surprised myself.” Minhyuk laughed and sipped on his drink. “I was really nervous, but getting lost in the music and letting it flow through my body is... it's just something beyond compare.” A dreamy smile plastered his lips as he thought about this particular feeling before he looked at Hyungwon again.  
  
“This might sound a bit crazy, right?”  
  
Hyungwon leaned forward, one of his hands on Minhyuk's thigh, so casually as it had to be this way.  
  
“There's nothing crazy about it.” he smiled. “That's exactly why I love music so much. It allows you to feel, to express something... something inside you. You can describe your feelings in words and through lyrics and you might reach the heart of a lot of people, but the beat itself transports so much more. I can let go of myself, pouring everything into the sound, and seeing you let go while flowing with the music is a really pure and beautiful thing. It's passion and people are fascinated by someone who's passionate.”  
At first, he didn't know what to say, looked at the older man with wide eyes. Was Hyungwon even real? Did he just get inside his head, speaking out loud what he was thinking? Minhyuk was aware of Hyungwon's hand on his thigh, but he wasn't feeling like Hyungwon forced himself into his personal space. It was just there. It felt good.  
  
They talked. And laughed. Time flowed by as naturally as music that Minhyuk was a bit disappointed as Hyungwon had to go.  
  
“Thank you so much for keeping me company. I really enjoyed myself tonight.” Hyungwon smiled at him and reached out for Minhyuk's hand to place a soft kiss on it like he was precious.  
  
“Me too. Be safe... see you next time.” he said softly. Minhyuk's was a bit taken aback because no one ever treated him like that. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Later that night when he was in the process of removing his make-up, he thought about this feeling again.  
  
He sadly smiled at himself in the mirror, all the brilliance was gone, and he went back to be a broke ass student with no future. Surprised he looked at the envelop, that was handed to him by Changkyun, shaking him out of his trance.  
  
“Your first payment. You did excellent today.” Changkyun said, pleased with himself.  
  
Curious Minhyuk grabbed the envelope to look inside, speechless counting the bills and shaking his head in disbelief. “This... this is too much.” He looked up at Changkyun who was just laughing at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, before sitting down on the edge of the table in front of him, facing Minhyuk.  
  
“Let me tell you something. Just because some people might think you're worthless, doesn't include everyone. Maybe you think people like me or our guests get spoiled, and we breathe money 24/7 and the world is just an unfair place. But it's just that we know our value and the value of things to invest in, not to forget that we never give up and push forward, when we're at the bottom. From the things you told me... it seems like you're at the bottom, but you're still fighting with everything you got and I really like that.” He paused, scanning the reaction from the dancer in front of him.  
  
“Invest this money in yourself and discover your own potential – your own value. Understand that no one is like you and you are worth every penny in this envelope and more.”  
  
Minhyuk gulped hard, unable to respond, looking back down on the bills in his hand. He didn't know what to believe. People would tell him all the time that he wasn't good enough, should've done things differently to please others, and so he grew fond of the idea that he was just lost in a world that didn't want him. Of course, he had his friends, and they loved him for whom he was, but he had never experienced someone to say he was unique and something of value.  
  
He felt unique talking to Hyungwon, having his full attention. He felt unique dancing and letting go of himself, of his problems, of the world, constantly breaking down around him, slipping through his fingers like sand in the wind. But where would this new path lead him? Becoming a nightclub dancer hadn't been his imagination of his future career, and yet...  
  
Minhyuk didn't know. He didn't know at all. He felt empty and full at the same time, on his way home. Kihyun was out for the night, so he just left his belongings on the floor. Slipping silently under the covers of his bed, all the surroundings fading quickly, dipping everything into deep, black darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the café:  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Is17nuNj2c8/VkPp-loGX1I/AAAAAAAAiws/jJB_lR4OLQc/s1600/Dior%2BSeoul.jpg  
> https://epicureantravelogue.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/img_6253-0.jpg

The sweet, fluffy clouds of his dreamworld were ripped apart from Kihyun's annoying voice. How was it even possible that such a small human could be so angry all the time? Was it because he was small? Minhyuk guessed there wasn't enough space in his body to compensate all this anger.  
  
“Let me die in peace!” Minhyuk frowned, putting the pillow over his head. He didn't want to know what time it was, but definitely not the time to get up and deal with his roommate.  
  
“I know you are tired, but I nearly stumbled over your stuff and it's past one p.m.” he growled, eyebrows frowned, a sigh leaving his lips as he plumped down on Minhyuk's bed. “I brought you coffee and breakfast, to ease your pain.” his voice softer this time.  
  
Kihyun was perfectly aware of the fact that Minhyuk worked himself into an early grave and as much as he wanted to prevent this from happening his best friend wasn't listening. Kihyun liked his militancy, but there're limits to everything and Minhyuk looked more dead than alive for the past few months.  
  
Minhyuk peeked at Kihyun from under the pillow, growled exhausted and slowly sat up. His cheeks puffy and his body aching, he reached thankful for the big coffee in Kihyun's hand. He muffled a hoarse, “Thank you” and took a sip. Filling his body with caffeine, trying to think straight – literally the only straight thing he could do.  
  
“I told you, this was going to be a very terrible idea, taking another job. You have to rest. You have your competition, classes and your regular job at the coffee shop...” Kihyun unpacked the pastries, fully aware that he had to clean the crumbs later, but he was worried about Minhyuk.  
  
“It's not like I have a lot of options left, Ki.” Minhyuk took a bite and sighed in peace with the sugar filling his body. Maybe not the best choice for a dancer, but if Hoseok could breathe cups of ramen, he could as well eat scones with chocolate for breakfast, lunch, _whatever._ “Besides this job is fine. I just sit there and wait for guests.”  
  
Right. The thing was, he had to tell Kihyun _something_ , so officially he was working as a night audit at a hotel. Boring enough so none of his friends would show up. He did a lot of research, about a particular hotel half an hour away from the dorm, so his lies were solid enough for Kihyun. He hated lying to him, but Minhyuk was drowning because his father left him behind with all his shitty debts. No, he didn't live a glamorous life like the person he was last night, but since he got a taste of his _value_ as Changkyun had called it, he wanted more of it. “And it's only on the weekends. Don't worry about me.” Minhyuk smiled lightly, reaching over for Kihyun's shoulder. “But I'm pretty touched by your concern.” he added in a mocking tone and grinned as Kihyun frowned.  
  
“You know what? I'm going to kill you myself and help you out of your misery.” He would like to kick Minhyuk right in his puffy face but was more concerned about the coffee in his hand and the stains it could leave on the sheets. He knew Minhyuk for years and this was just his normal behavior, talking about this kind of stuff, but not really talking about it.  
  
“So rude. But sure you can do that after you told me where you slept last night.” he replied, hoping for some big news on the KiHo front. A light blush covered Kihyun's cheeks and Minhyuk leaned forward as he noticed something on his neck.  
  
“Oh my gosh! Hmph!” The younger quickly pressed his hand over Minhyuk's mouth.  
  
“No! Don't say anything stupid right now!” Kihyun hissed, his cheeks red. “We... kissed... made out actually, but nothing more, okay? So stop it.” Why was this blonde beast so annoying and so focused on his sex life? He flinched his hand back as he felt something wet on his palm – Minhyuk's wet tongue.  
  
“Why are you so gross?! You know what? I will end you right now!” He reached for the pillow, but Minhyuk held his coffee right in front of him, knowing this cup of coffee would prevent him from every harm – for now.  
  
“It's fascinating how there's so much anger in your body.” Minhyuk said in disbelief, sipping on his coffee as Kihyun at least snipped his finger to his forehead, making him lightly scream. Kihyun happily leaned back against the wall, arms around the pillow. A small victory was better than nothing.  
  
“I don't understand what's taking you so long... you are both whipped for each other and yet... nothing, oh no sorry, at least _kissing_.”

Kihyun felt a headache coming (or was it just Minhyuk's voice?) and he rubbed his temples with his fingers. “It's just complicated, Minhyuk.” he said and sighed, ready to talk. “I really want to be with him, and he wants it too. But how long is this gonna last? I like him too much to see us both heartbroken because our lives leading in different directions.” 

“And I don't understand why you are thinking about breaking up at all _before_ it even started. We've known Hoseok for years now, and he would do everything for you. Maybe you think it is dangerous because it has been so easy for you to fall for him, but let me tell you that this is pure and honest and _love_. You could always go somewhere together, you're both musicians. Hell, you could sing a duet together and become famous, I don't know!” Minhyuk stated without blaming Kihyun about his feelings, also without teasing him.

 _I would give so much having someone who loves me like that,_ he thinks, feeling sad all of a sudden, so he emptied the coffee cup and put the wrappings in the garbage.  
  
“Minhyuk, I didn't...” Kihyun wanted to grab his hand, but Minhyuk got up from the bed, smiling at him. He could see it in his eyes that he felt lost and that he wanted Kihyun to enjoy these feelings of love and affection he was given. Their conversation was over.  
  
“I'm taking a shower.”  
  
“Right.” he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, looking at the closed bathroom door and started to clean the room. Their friendship was strong, but it was getting on his nerves seeing Minhyuk like this, seeing how lost he was under all the cheery smiles and his loud voice. Kihyun knew he wasn't just Minhyuk's friend, they (him and Hoseok) were family, so of course, he felt responsible to help him as much as he could.

After twenty minutes Minhyuk stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing his backpack. He thought about the envelope full of money inside and looked over to Kihyun, chewing on his lower lip, struggling with himself if he should ask him to go out shopping with him. “So, I got payment in advance, and I was thinking,” Kihyun's eyes went wide as he looked at Minhyuk. What kind of hotel was he working for? “Since you're actually very experienced with cosmetics, could you help me find some products?”  
  
Okay, this was new. Minhyuk only used his BB cream and cleanser, but he never asked about make-up and other products. “S-Sure... how come?” he asked, putting the book in his hand down on his desk.  
  
_So I don't have to see this broken person anymore._

“The competition. Also, I thought about it for a while and it always looks good on you, so why not give it a try.” he said instead, smiling at him. Kihyun just hummed, scanning Minhyuk up and down and shrugged with his shoulders.

“Yeah, let's go. We can grab some chicken later.” Pleased with himself he put his shoes on, ignoring Minhyuk's frown. C _hicken, what else?_

 

Meanwhile, Hyungwon was waiting for Changkyun on the 6thfloor of the Dior Boutique. Inside the in-house café in Gangnam. He really loved this place. The building a marvelous piece of architecture in the shape of a lily. The place was filled with light from the wrap around balcony, pastel blues and purples added an accent of color to the grey interior of the café. In one of the private rooms, the walls were covered in pony hair and you could find books of Dior all around the café.  
  
Hyungwon was sitting on one of the small, round tables on the balcony, enjoying the view over the city. It was late spring, so the weather was sunny and mild, perfect to sit outside. He looked up as someone sat down on the chair across from him. “Always right on time, aren't you?” Hyungwon grinned as Changkyun placed his Sunglasses on the table, giving a sign to the waitress, so they could place their orders.  
  
“Still you're the one waiting for me – again!” he pouted like a child and it looked really adoring. How was it even possible that this guy was such an intellectual and got into university at sixteen and had a personality like a twelve-year-old sometimes?  
  
“Just because I went for a little shopping trip and I got here early.” He waved his hand in the direction inside the café where his shopping bags were securely restored.  
“You really need someone you can go shopping with.” Changkyun grinned, waited a moment for the waitress to put their orders on the table and thanked her with a charming smile.  
  
“How about you, flirting with everyone breathing in your direction?” Hyungwon laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “Hyung, you could have everyone, too. But no one seems good enough for a prince charming like you.” Changkyun took his time, taking a photo of the food and his coffee before he started to eat his cake. He wasn't really fond of cake per se, it was mostly too sweet for his taste. But he had been very surprised at his first visit at this café that the cake here was pretty delicious.  
  
  
“That's why you made it your personal mission to find someone for me, yeah I know. Good luck with that.” he shook his head and licked over his full lower lip. Since they've met, Changkyun tried to find a significant other for him. But it just hadn't worked out so far. Not in the States, nor here in South Korea. Hyungwon's relationships lasted only a few months, only one or two longer than a year, and he was perfectly fine with the idea to pay for some company now and then. That's what money was for, right?

  
“So, how about the new dancer in my club? You two seemed to get along pretty well. Heck, I've never seen you talking to someone – except me, of course – without getting bored.” Hyungwon frowned his brows and looked at Changkyun. He had to admit, that he had thought about Minhyuk, even after he had left the club. His pretty smile, the uneven blink and the sound of his voice when he was talking about music and dancing.

  
“Well, he's good company then. It does show how good you are finding the right people for the job. He's talented, well-mannered and has a handsome face. I'm sure a lot of your guests are already interested... spending some quality time with him.” He just had met Minhyuk last night for the first time, and he wanted to see him again, he wanted to talk to him for hours, making him laugh. 

  
“So you don't want to fuck him?” Changkyun blurted out, careless. _As always._  
  
“I don't know what you want me to say, Kyun. He's attractive, and most likely I would, but that's not the point here, is it?” He scratched his forehead and took the last bite of his cake.  
  
“If you ask me,” the younger started.  
  
“I really don't.”  
  
“I think it's a good sign. You should definitely talk to him a bit more.”, Changkyun just finished his sentence. Surely Minhyuk wouldn't spill the tea about his depressing life, but he might have eased his path with the first payment a little. He didn't know why, but his intuition told him that Hyungwon and Minhyuk could be a thing. Something special. Aside from all the money, the parties and nameless hook-ups Hyungwon felt alone – Changkyun knew that. And he already had a soft spot for Minhyuk, so he would lay back and watch.  
  
“You're unbelievable.” Hyungwon sighed. “I wanted to do that anyway, but thanks.”  
  
“I'm always here for you, bro. Ah, by the way, here's his schedule.” Changkyun grabbed his bag and pulled a piece of paper out of his organizer to hand it over to Hyungwon.  
  
Hyungwon looked at the dates and folded the paper, his eyes now on Changkyun. “Maybe I can return you, even without a recipe. Getting my money back to buy some new friends.” a considering tone in his voice.  
  
“Excuse you?” he  _tried_  to sound offended, but he clearly wasn't. “You just broke my heart.” he sniffed and put his sunglasses on, to steady his cool image.  
  
_This little piece of shit._

“As if. Let's go princess.” Hyungwon grabbed his clutch, walked with Changkyun to the counter and paid for the both of them. He took his shopping bags and left the café with his best friend. When Hyungwon thought about it, he really was looking forward to seeing Minhyuk again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload a new chapter every week. I'm thankful for your kudos and comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting between Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

Despite his new job, Minhyuk moved on with his life as before. Maybe with the difference that he now was wearing make-up whenever he wasn't in the dance studio, preparing his choreography for the competition and his performance in the club. He got a lot of compliments from costumers at his job at the coffee shop and smiled even brighter when someone was flirting with him. It was such a good feeling, being recognized, feeling alive. Thanks to Kihyun's excellent knowledge of beauty products Minhyuk had the best coach in his corner. He had shown him how to use everything they bought last weekend.  
  
They also bought new clothes for Minhyuk. “This hotel paid you for 6 months in advance or what?” Kihyun had asked suspiciously because he had never seen Minhyuk paying for something so easily. He had to admit that he felt bad for lying, felt bad that he had to sell this powerful, sexy illusion of himself to rich men and women. But it felt so damn good to buy things for himself, without paying too much attention to the price.  
  
Minhyuk was packing his bag, while Kihyun was in the bathroom, so the younger wouldn't see the clothes and accessories – not really the dress code for a night audit. He looked up as he heard a knocking on the door and opened immediately just to see Hoseok's muscular appearance in the doorway. “Come in, Lover-boy.” Minhyuk grinned widely and let the older man in.  
  
“Ki! The police is here!” Minhyuk shouted through the door, just to see Kihyun opening said door in a panic.  
  
“You're arrested, because of sexy.” he laughed in amusement and ducked his head to sidestep a towel Kihyun was throwing at him. Hoseok just grinned, the towel in his hand.  
  
“I swear to god! I'm going to kill you!” Kihyun blurted angrily – but not really.  
  
“Just don't have sex on my bed. I'm not asking much.” Minhyuk softly grabbed Hoseok's chest, before he slipped his shoes on.  
  
“Boundaries Minnie! We talked about that.” Hoseok covered his muscular chest with one hand, like he was offended, his smile betraying him.  
  
“Never, Bunny boy. See you tomorrow.” He waved at his friends and left the room to them. He walked to the nearest station, looking around in confusion, but stepped inside the train instead. Was someone following him?   
  
“He seems happy and more relaxed for two weeks now.” Hoseok said, placing the towel on Kihyun's chair, looking the beautiful man up and down, who stood now right in front of him.  
  
His fingers softly wavered through Kihyun's rosy hair. It made him so cute and Hoseok never was really impressed by his angry behavior anyway. Kihyun traced his hands over Hoseok's biceps, his shoulders and around his neck, looking at him. God, he never got enough of just looking at Hoseok's handsome features. His soft nose, the plush lips, and those dark eyes, so full of love and kindness.   
  
“I know.” he sighed, as Hoseok placed his arms around his slim body, pulling him closer. “I'm just not sure why.” Kihyun whispered against his lips, brushing his own over it like a feather. Maybe Minhyuk was just happy that Kihyun had finally asked Hoseok to be with him. He hated to admit it, but Minhyuk was right. It was so much better to allow himself to love Hoseok than staying away from him.  
  
“He'll talk to one of us for the time being.” Hoseok whispered with a smile, kissing Kihyun's warm lips, holding him close like the most precious treasure in this world.

  
It was already the third time Minhyuk came to work in the club and he felt more relaxed than the first time. Maybe it was because he loved dancing and talking to people or maybe it was because he was looking forward to seeing Hyungwon again. Another thing he felt bad about, Hoseok was a really big fan of DJ H.One, but he couldn't tell him that he met the man in person.

Every time he looked in the mirror inside the dressing room, he could see how tired he was. He really pushed himself over his limits, sleeping only a few hours per night – yes, he even fell asleep in class or in the shower. _Just a bit longer_ , he told himself. For his performance tonight he was dressed in a black mesh shirt over a black tank top and black leather pants. Changkyun had told him it was okay to leave room for imagination, so he compensated his lack of skin with his performance.

With a last look in the mirror, he slipped the last piece of clothing on, a red, cropped jacket. This time he had worked up the choreography with some of the other dancers, and he was pretty sure it had the word _sex_ written all over it. He waited for his part and watched the other dancers on the stage, stepped up unnoticed. The music stopped a beat, as a spotlight and every attention was drawn to Minhyuk on top of the stage. He stepped down the stairs, a lascivious expression on his face, licking his lips as the other dancers surrounded him.  
  
He could feel it in every fiber of his body. The heat, the music and the power over the watching eyes. _Lusting_ over him. The performance was definitely crowned as Minhyuk stepped forward, opening the button of his red jacket and let it slip down his shoulders and on the floor, again surrounded by the other dancers, touching his body until the song ended.  
  
It was silent a few seconds before loud clapping filled every corner of the club. Minhyuk smiled widely, grabbing his jacket and leaving the stage with his colleagues. They congratulated each other as Changkyun grabbed Minhyuk's attention. He hadn't seen the choreography before, so he had been as unaware as everyone else.  
  
“This... was _something_...” he began, shaking his head, still in disbelief. He had seen a lot of dancers in his club, but Minhyuk was totally killing it, every time he performed. His investment in him was totally worth it. Minhyuk had grown more self-conscious with every time he's working here, so he smiled.  
  
“Glad you enjoyed it.” he said, retouching his make-up.  
  
“I won't have to tell you that there are a lot of interested parties for you...” he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching Minhyuk. Hell, he would totally do it with him too, if he was honest. But he had other plans with him.  
  
Minhyuk looked up from his mirror. He was totally aware that his _value_ increased for some of the guests with every night they saw him. He had seen the sums they were offering and it made his head spin just thinking about it. Still, he wasn't willing to sell his body for sex. He was a fantasy and he had no intention to destroy this fantasy for them nor for himself. There were many names on the list, though, but never Hyungwons'. Minhyuk was wondering if he wasn't interested in him this way.  
  
“I already told them you are exclusive.” Changkyun talked before Minhyuk could say anything.  
  
“Exclusive to whom...?” he frowned a little, putting his lip balm aside, looking straight at Changkyun. Did he sell him out to someone just for another _good business_?  
  
“Hyungwon.” he said with a grin and pushed himself off the wall. “He's already waiting for you, so don't let him wait any longer.” 

  
Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, not knowing what exactly. _Hyungwon_ , the name echoed through every cell in his body, unable to grab its meaning. So in the end, he just nodded, following Changkyun outside, up to the second floor and in one of the private rooms. Hyungwon was sitting on a large white leather sofa, looking up from his drink.  
  
The room was spacious, with dimmed light from a large crystalline chandelier. A bottle of champagne was placed on the massive glass table, as well as two glasses. Around the table were two large leather sofas, and also some paintings on the wall. Also a small bar and chill out music coming from the boxes in the corners.  


_Simple but comfortable_.

  
Changkyun gave a short wink to Hyungwon, leaving Minhyuk with him, closing the door behind himself. He stepped closer to Hyungwon, a bit unsure of the recent events and the meaning of being exclusive to him.

Hyungwon placed his glass on the table, stood up and reached for Minhyuk's hand, showing him to sit on the sofa before sat down again. “I thought we could have a bit more privacy tonight.” Hyungwon said, filling the second glass with champagne, handing it to Minhyuk, who looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
“I'm not sure what this means... Were you nice to me, just to have sex?” Minhyuk said without thinking twice, biting his lower lip and tipping on the glass with his fingers. Was all the talking just a nice charade?  
  
  
_Come on Minhyuk, this is a nightclub. Of course, he just comes here to have fun._  
  
  
To his surprise, Hyungwon was laughing. Why was he laughing? Minhyuk felt clearly dump. Hyungwon on the other hand really liked how honest Minhyuk was. He didn't treat him like he had a shit ton of money on his bank account. When they talked it was always so easy, so natural. And now his reaction showed him, that Minhyuk clearly wasn't interested in his money.

“I clearly didn't think this through, huh.” still sniggering. “No, I assure you, this isn't about sex.” he smiled at Minhyuk, holding his hands in front of his body, to show him that he wasn't going to touch him.  
  
“But... Changkyun said I'm exclusive to you? What else could you possibly want?” Minhyuk sounded defensive, still clinging on his glass. It was just too good to be true. He had enjoyed talking to Hyungwon every time he came here, but who was he lying to? He wanted to sell his perfect illusion and this was just the result of it.  
  
“Let me explain, please?” he said softly. “I really enjoy your company and talking to you for hours every time I come here. I wanted to ask you, if you would like to accompany me on other occasions too, like events, and dinner parties. You wouldn't believe how boring it can get and I couldn't imagine a better person for this job than you, Minhyuk.”  
  
First of all, Minhyuk shivered as Hyungwon was calling his name. He was longing for him to say it more often and he didn't know how to process this feeling right now, so he took a big sip of the glass of champagne, still in his hand. 

“So... you want me to work for you? Like an escort?” Minhyuk replied in disbelief. It was one thing to work in a nightclub, dancing and talking to rich people, but another one to present himself _beside_ Hyungwon at events and dinner parties. People would see _him_ on Hyungwon's side! He wasn't made for that. Misfortune was his destiny and not this.

  
  
This must be a dream, this isn't real, Minhyuk thought, but Hyungwon's hand, touching him carefully on his back, felt more than real. 

  
  
“If you have time besides your studies, of course. I'd really like that.” Hyungwon said softly, his eyes hanging on Minhyuk's shiny lips. It was getting harder to fight his desire, kissing him. It has been a while since Hyungwon had shown great interest in someone, but Minhyuk was always there in his head. He wanted to spend more time with him, touch him and see his beautiful smile.  
  
Minhyuk let Hyungwon touch him as he thought about his offer. Wasn't he selling himself, again? He loved spending time with Hyungwon, but why was it making him sad, that he would do it in exchange for money? _This isn't real_ , he thought. It didn't matter how much he liked Hyungwon because he could never have _something_ with him like Kihyun and Hoseok. There was no lovey-dovey, no feelings, no love. Just money. The thought made him swallow hard, because in the end, maybe he was just a fantasy, a body without feelings. Empty, behind his pretty face. It felt like a thick chain pulled at his heart, as he looked up at Hyungwon.  
  
“Don't escorts have sex with their clients?” he swallowed his pride, accepted the numbness he was feeling all the time since his father had left him because this was his reality. There was no glitter, no spotlights.  
  
“What is it with you and sex, huh?” Hyungwon grinned, taking Minhyuk's glass and filled it again with champagne. “With performances like tonight, I would say you make it perfectly hard for others to not think about you in  _that_ way.”  
  
“Touché.” Minhyuk grinned and took a small sip from his glass, the alcohol was making his body warm and his head fuzzier and it was okay. Maybe he liked this person he became on stage, this illusion. This person had fun and enjoyed himself and this person may or may not have sex with Chae Hyungwon for money. And it was okay.  
  
“You, staying with me on boring events... making other people jealous... is more than enough.” Hyungwon's long fingers were tracing over Minhyuk's soft cheek and he was leaning closer, their lips barely centimeters away, making Minhyuk's heart race, his blood rush through his system and his body frozen in place.  
  
  
_He is so close._

 

“Although, if you insist, I don't mind to fuck you and make you come in every way possible. But it's completely up to you, Minhyuk.” he softly hummed, before he leaned back. Minhyuk let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. His cheeks red and warm. Speechless he gulped down the rest of his champagne. Crossing his legs, because his blood clearly went south, at Hyungwon's words and this bastard seemed pretty pleased with himself. Okay, so maybe this was the same Minhyuk did with the other guests during his performance and he was curious if Hyungwon had been turned on as well.  
  
“Alright then... I'll accompany you.” Minhyuk said, his voice husky, following Hyungwon's movements with his eyes, as the older male grabbed his phone and handed it to him.  
  
“Splendid. Type in your number, so I can text you the details.” smiling, as Minhyuk did as he said. “Also, let's go shopping together. I want those old hags to suffer from your glory.” he took the phone and went back to a casual conversation. Oh, Minhyuk was suffering already, when he thought about the situation he was getting himself into.  
  
“So... is this the part where I start to call you daddy?” Minhyuk snickered and chewed on his lower lip, licking over it unconsciously.  
  
“This is gross, but if it's your kink...” his eyes following every movement of Minhyuk's tongue.  
  
“Clearly not.”

How did he go from a broke ass student with no future to a sugar baby? He wasn't sure if he liked the direction his life was heading right now. Minhyuk had no idea but he was fucked. However, it would allow him to live much more comfortable than before. He could pay all his fathers debts and his tuition. There was still a voice in his head screaming not to do it, but then again, he had already crossed a line, was lying to his friends, just to feel a little more alive.

  
_Just a little more._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you enjoy the story so far? :D 
> 
> Feel free to contact me on Twitter @crimson_chou


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is just too charming for Minhyuk to not falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!  
> I couldn't stop myself from giving their relationship some deeper meaning, and I hope you'll still enjoy the story. Is anyone interested in the KiHo love story? I was thinking about writing about it too.

He quitted his job at the coffee shop. He had told Kihyun that he wanted to take greater care of himself, that he didn't want to overwork himself. He lied about all the presents he had gotten from the guests, said it was in the 'lost and found' for quite a bit now and no one came to pick it up. Minhyuk wasn't an idiot. He was perfectly aware of the fact that someone might see him with Hyungwon at one of the events they were going to. He knew at some point Kihyun would find out about the truth and hell would break loose.

 

_Just a little longer_ , he told himself.

 

It ripped him apart to break Kihyun's trust, but he was ashamed of himself, that he saw no other way to turn his life around for the better. He never wanted this for himself, dancing in a nightclub and becoming an escort for a famous DJ. Maybe he would've been much more excited and would actually tell Kihyun about it if this was something he had aimed for his life.

At least Kihyun was with Hoseok now, they were in love and it made Minhyuk happy to see his friends happy. If he asked himself if he was happy, he wasn't sure what to answer. He liked the attention he was given, the money that lifted the weight off his shoulders, bit by bit. He liked Hyungwon, but it wasn't real. Hyungwon didn't know him, his true self. Only pieces of the truth he was showing him.

For Minhyuk, someone like Hyungwon would always be far away. They're getting along very well, but in the end, Hyungwon would never love him or actually be with him. They might kiss, have sex, spending a lot of time together, but it wasn't real. It was foolish. It wasn't a relationship. It was just business. A pleasure you could buy to make your life more pleasant.

He didn't know how long this was going to last, but at some point, he might actually break. _Because it wasn't real_. In the end, he was still lost and alone, so he kept going with his lies at least for a while, feeling alive a little longer.

 

The next thing he knew was, standing in a high-class boutique, employees taking his measurements and he felt completely bit out of place. He wouldn't dare to step a foot in such an establishment like that and he was afraid of the sky-high prices of every piece of fabric. Minhyuk had earned quite a sum since he worked for Changkyun, but he wouldn't dare to buy himself designer clothing.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on a black leather chair, drinking his espresso, a young woman had brought him. He had announced that Minhyuk needed an all-round package for a dinner party they were going to. Now Minhyuk was dressed in different kinds of fine suits, leather shoes, and dress shirts made of silk. He stepped in front of Hyungwon in various outfits and he had to admit that he had fun, seeing him smile and making comments.

"This one is perfect." Hyungwon said, even got up from his seat to surround Minhyuk, taking a closer look at him. The blonde was wearing a light, white striped pullover, made of cotton and mesh, a white jacket over his shoulders and white dress pants. It perfectly fit on his body as it was made for him. "He'll keep it on." Hyungwon said to one of the employees, who nodded, asking if they needed anything else.

"We'll take everything he tried on." He said as if it was just a normal thing to do. Minhyuk stared at him, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to do. "I can't take this..." he said in a husky voice, shaking his head in disbelief. This wasn't his world. He was just a visitor but Hyungwon treated him like he actually _belonged_.

"You looked amazing in those clothes, it'd be a shame not to. If it makes you feel better, see it as a gift, a bonus for your hard work." Hyungwon smiled and placed his black credit card on the counter in a sliding movement. If he looked at it this way, it was kind of hard work, because thinking about the prices made his head spinning. He couldn't understand what he possibly could give Hyungwon in return. But it'd be a lie to assume he didn't enjoy the illusion being by his side. Other people might think he was Hyungwon's new lover, his boyfriend. And maybe this bittersweet illusion was enough. 

  
The employees loaded 5 bags into Hyungwon's Mercedes, while both men went over to a jeweler – because having expensive clothing wasn't enough. Minhyuk stared in awe at the necklaces, silver, gold, with precious stones and different kinds of designs.  
  
“Something you like?” Hyungwon asked from behind, leaning slightly forward so Minhyuk's arm was touching Hyungwon's torso. He looked over his shoulder. Why was he so unbelievably handsome? But before Minhyuk could answer him, Hyungwon pointed at one of the necklaces.  
  
“This one would suit you perfectly.” Minhyuk slowly moved his gaze to the necklace Hyungwon was pointing at, and he was taken aback as he realized that it was a thin silver necklace with a small whale charm. He had told Hyungwon how much he loved whales, their ability to go wherever they want, free from every expectation. The older male had smiled at him, asked him more, as if he was really interested. He had never met someone who wanted to know more about it and yet, here he was.  
  
“It's really beautiful.” Minhyuk said softly with a dreamy smile on his lips. He looked up as Hyungwon's warmth left him and a young woman took the necklace out, so Hyungwon could put it around Minhyuk's neck. He was looking at himself in the mirror, that was placed on the vitrine in front of him. Hyungwon's fingers lightly brushed over the skin on his neck and Minhyuk felt his blood rushing, a warm shiver went down his spine and he couldn't do anything about the effect Hyungwon had on him.  
  
His fingers traced over the little silver whale, as he looked in the mirror, trying to slow down his rushing emotions. “I love it.” he said, his voice more of a whisper. “It's yours then.” Hyungwon hummed in a low voice into his ear, enjoying Minhyuk's reaction. He also picked silver earrings and a bracelet for him, before he paid.  
  
Minhyuk was still taken aback from the person he saw in the mirror. He looked like he belonged next to Hyungwon. A pretty face, expensive clothing, and jewelry, but what was left if someone took everything away from him?  
  
  
  
_I just want to dream a little longer_

  


“Can we grab a coffee? I really have to process all this.” Minhyuk laughed, pointing at his own appearance, as they stood in front of Hyungwon's Mercedes.  
  
“Sure. I know a good café nearby.” he grinned, opening the door for Minhyuk.  
  
“Sure you do.” Again, they were so close that Minhyuk had a really hard time to stand his ground. His attention moved away from Hyungwon, as he saw a familiar face on the other side of the street and frowned his brows. This wasn't the kind of place he would usually go to, so why was he here?  
  
“Everything alright?” Hyungwon asked, but Minhyuk smiled at him immediately, pushed him a bit aside.

“You're in my way, your majesty.” They both laughed and got in the car.

Still, deep down Minhyuk was concerned, even a bit frightened, because he had seen _him_ around for some time lately. And it wasn't just because he was working for their university newspaper and made photos during their dance practice. So he banned the thoughts in a dark corner of his consciousness, leaning back against the soft leather of the car seat and stared out of the window. He really wanted to share this impression with Kihyun and Hoseok, but he couldn't.

  
When Minhyuk was talking about a good café, he clearly had something else in mind as Hyungwon, and it made his head ache even more. They were sitting on the 12thfloor of some hotel, their table placed at the windows, so they could look over the city.  
  
“How can you do this? I'm already tired because of all this luxury.” Minhyuk slightly whined, but he liked it. His own little fantasy sitting in a café with Hyungwon, looking over the city. It was like a perfect date with mister right, who showed him his perfect teeth, smiling at him.  
  
“I guess... it's tiring sometimes. If you could buy anything without thinking twice it's nothing special anymore. So people tend to forget to appreciate the small things.”  
  
“You seem to appreciate buying me stuff. Why?” _Because it means nothing to him._

“I don't need to hold on to money when I can see your happy face in front of me. Despite I just wanted to.” he smiled.

If Kihyun would've said something like this, Minhyuk would be definitely gagging, but this was Hyungwon and he was talking to _him_! He wasn't sure if it was just the luxury he couldn't handle or being with Hyungwon outside the club. His charming smile and this sweet talking, that lulled him in, making his feelings for him so much more complicated.  
  
  
  
_I don't want to wake up from this._  
  


“This was cheesy... did you actually read it in a woman's magazine?” Minhyuk asked after he took a sip of his vanilla macchiato and cleared his throat, his cheeks warm. Hyungwon was just grinning at him.  
  
“I spent too much time with Changkyun, I guess. He's flirting with everyone, it can be exhausting sometimes.” he huffed in annoyance just thinking about it.  
  
“Oh, that's true.” Changkyun was very self-conscious, in his eyes a glimmer like he was a hunter waiting for his prey. “So you and Changkyun are actually close, huh? I already got the impression that you two know each other for quite some time.”  
  
“We met while we studied abroad. In the States actually. Changkyun is pretty smart so he got into university very young, and he knows how to have fun, that's why he opened a nightclub. I wasn't surprised, though. People often underestimate him, because of his young age, but he knows how to talk business, so in the end, he's a really impressive guy – don't tell him I said that.” Hyungwon sighed and snickered as he thought about their time in the US.  
  
“He thought I was very arrogant, that everything I had was just a pretty face and a big name. We didn't get along well, but then he needed a DJ for one of his parties, and he was really desperate so he asked me. You can imagine that it took him everything to ask me, right? So I helped him and I guess you could say, that broke the ice. Also because he was in fact right. I was pretty lazy, that's why my father sent me abroad in the first place, so I would learn to act more responsible. Changkyun actually helped me studying and to focus.”  
  
Hyungwon didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Minhyuk. He was so familiar to him and Minhyuk never treated him differently because he had money or was a famous DJ. Minhyuk didn't take his gifts for granted and he just loved seeing him smile, or seeing the passion Minhyuk had when he performed. Also, he never gave him the impression that he was accompanying him, because he just wanted an easy way to become famous, too. A lot of his former boyfriends just wanted his money. He really hoped Minhyuk could see, that he really loved spending time with him, learning more about him. Maybe he should've just asked him out, without offering him money for his company, but it was fine for now.  
  
“I'm glad you found such a loyal friend.” Minhyuk hummed, acknowledging Hyungwon's words, smiling gently, because he could imagine a young Hyungwon, who just wanted to have fun. He thought about Kihyun, who stayed by his side no matter what. They hated each other so much sometimes, but it was simply impossible to live without each other.  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Hyungwon massaged his neck with one hand, glancing on the Rolex on his left wrist. “We should get going. The old hags are waiting.”  
  
“It's a shame you're hitting on younger men, instead of them.” Minhyuk nodded in pure tragedy, nearly choking on the last sip of his coffee, as Hyungwon let his foot trace up his leg before he stood up as nothing happened.  
  
“Really a shame.” Hyungwon grinned. Minhyuk was going to die. He really wanted to smack this stupid grin out of his face, or, just kiss him senseless – both would do. Did Hyungwon had any idea how hard it was for Minhyuk to endure all this little teasing? He still thought about the night Hyungwon asked him to escort him, his hot lips so close, but at the same time too far away. He still felt his touch on his neck, when Hyungwon laid the necklace around it. And now _this_ , he couldn't stand the teasing anymore.  
  
When they arrived at the party, Minhyuk held on to Hyungwon's arm – just so they wouldn't lose each other of course. There were so many people, a tower of champagne glasses, a peacock shaped out of an ice block (because why not) in the middle of the buffet table. Hyungwon winked at some people, a fake smile on his lips and Minhyuk realized that even if those people had money, they just endured each other. It was just a small present wrapped in a big package. So Minhyuk understood, that these people were just showing fake love to each other, they'd lost the ability to appreciate the small things. And maybe in a way, they were all empty and lost behind a mask.  
  
Hyungwon took him over to the buffet and handed him a glass of champagne before he started to spill little background stories to Minhyuk, about a few people. About their affairs, their latest breast surgeries, or unnecessary drama in their lives. Minhyuk was amused, shook his head in disbelief, but asked Hyungwon about other people too, because it was really fun listening to his dramatic sighs.  
  
An older woman, maybe in her fifties, came over to them as they finally managed to sit down to eat something. She was ready for a little chit-chat with Hyungwon, who was charming as always. She kept touching Hyungwon's arm quite a lot and Minhyuk couldn't help feeling slightly disgusted, he also smiled as she looked at him, interrogative.  
  
“Who's that young man? I've never seen him here before.” Well, she could've talked to him directly, but Minhyuk just gave her a fake smile, because that was everything she deserved anyway.  
  
“Actually... he's my new boyfriend.” Hyungwon said with so much pride in his voice, while he grabbed Minhyuk's hand, placing a soft kiss on it and Minhyuk... froze. So did she.  
  
“Babe, don't be shy.” Hyungwon whispered into his ear with a low voice, setting his whole body on fire. _Two people can play this game,_ he thought. So he let his hand caress over Hyungwon's chest, nuzzling his head on his shoulder, looking at her.  
  
“It's so nice to meet you.” an adorable smile on his lips and the satisfaction of Hyungwon's bulge in his pants, only he could see. And then she was gone, with pure horror all over her face and all Minhyuk could do was burst into laughter, until he had tears in his eyes. He felt so alive, so happy.  
  
Minhyuk understood why Hyungwon had said these events were pretty boring. It was mostly superficial talking and to be seen by others, but everything Minhyuk could see was Hyungwon. Even if they'd spent the whole day together they still had so much to talk about, until it was nearly 2 in the morning when Hyungwon drove him back home.  
  
“You can stop here.” Minhyuk said at some point, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He stepped around it to Hyungwon, who placed Minhyuk's shopping bags on the sidewalk. The longer he was looking at the older man, the more he wanted to give in to his longing. He didn't want to go back to his normal life when Hyungwon was right there in front of him. Every minute they'd spent together, wasn't enough all of a sudden. Minhyuk wanted this to be real.  
  
“I really had fun today. Thanks to you.” Hyungwon said, smiling at him but everything Minhyuk heard was his own heartbeat, as he stared at his lips. It wasn't enough. He threw every doubt overboard, as he stepped closer to Hyungwon, grabbing his collar, and pressing their lips together. And it was like a firework filling his entire being, like this was everything he ever wanted, ever _needed_.  
  
Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's slim waist, pulling him closer and kissed him back without hesitation, pressing him against the side of the car. Minhyuk moaned into the kiss, as he felt the cold glass on his back, but all his senses were focused on this breathtaking kiss, on Hyungwon's tongue entering his mouth, caressing his own. Longing for so much more, he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss until they had to part, panting for air.  
  
“Good night, Hyungwon.” Minyhuk's voice low, just a breeze over Hyungwon's lips, before he brushed him off. It was so hard to go, but he had to. He grabbed the bags, looking at Hyungwon one last time, setting his body in motion and walked over to the dorm.  
  
Overwhelmed by Minhyuk's sudden outburst, Hyungwon waited until he couldn't see him anymore, biting his lower lip. He still felt the tingling sensation of their kiss.  
  
  
_This wasn't enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support! :D
> 
> Feel free to contact me on Twitter @crimson_chou


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is falling deeper. And what's this thing with Jooheon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, beware of the smut? xD

Minhyuk tried to be very quiet as he entered his room because Kihyun was a light sleeper, and he wasn't in the mood to talk about his day. But the universe had other plans with him. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Kihyun switched the light on his bedside table on. _Great_. What did he do in his past life to deserve punishment for every happy moment?  
  
“Where were you? I was worried. Didn't you get my texts?” Kihyun started, sliding out under his covers, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking over to Minhyuk. It was unusual for Minhyuk to be gone all day, without a word. Since Kihyun was watching Hoseok at practice, Minhyuk had been god knows where.  
  
“I was out. Everything's alright.” He sighed, slipped out of his shoes and placed the bags beside his desk. Minhyuk was tired, still not in the mood to talk or have a fight with Kihyun. “Go back to sleep.” he just said, switching the lights in the bathroom on, grabbing some make-up remover pads to rinse his face.  
  
Kihyun got up, he wasn't finished yet, hadn't even started. He looked over to the bags Minhyuk had brought with him, the designer brands clearly written on it and it made him even more furious. “Where the fuck did you get these? Are you out of your mind now?” he didn't understand how Minhyuk could afford such expensive clothing when he was struggling with his tuition fees. Or wasn't he anymore?  
  
  
  
Minhyuk didn't say a word. _I'm lost, Ki. I'm drowning. I don't know what I'm doing._

 

“I don't get it. Why don't you talk to me, Minhyuk? You thought about dropping out of university, pushing yourself over your limits for your dreams and to pay your fathers debts and now you're running around in designer clothing and ignoring your friends. I don't recognize you anymore!” Kihyun stood in the bathroom door, angry, anxious because he didn't know what was going on. Did Minhyuk do something stupid? Hoseok always tried to calm him down, because he was worried sick about Minhyuk every time he pushed him out of his life.  
  
Minhyuk's head was aching, as he looked at himself, Kihyun's words showering over him like a waterfall. “I'm fine! Why don't you just mind your own fucking business? You're not my mother.” he snapped. _Help me._  
  
“Someone has to be! I'm sure she would kill herself again, seeing you running around like a whore!” Silence. Only their breathing filled the room. Kihyun gasped in shock about his own words, holding a hand over his mouth.  
  
“I didn't mean that.” his voice raspy and apologetic.

Minhyuk gouged his fingers in the ceramic of the sink, his whole body tense, tears in his eyes. This was his life. His mother dead and his father leaving him. He was hurt, and he was hurting the people around him, to feel a little more alive, a little more worthy. Everything he experienced with Hyungwon was just a silly little dream, he wanted to believe in. He wanted to feel worthy, wanted to ease the pain inside of him. Filling the holes with happiness and love. But he didn't deserve to get spoiled by someone like Hyungwon. He didn't deserve this kiss, this affection, this fire.

 

 _It felt so real, just for a glimpse._  
  
  
  
“Sure you did.” Minhyuk sniffed, his voice just a low whisper, his knuckles white and Kihyun had to step back. He knew this had been too much. He just wanted to help, to know what's going on, but he pushed him too much.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Kihyun said in a quiet voice against the bathroom door Minhyuk had just soundly slammed in front of his face.  
  
They didn't talk after that night, or just in a very basic manner because they shared a room after all. Minhyuk had to practice for his competition anyway, so he mostly spent his hours at dance practice or escorting Hyungwon. He really wished their relationship was real because he had to admit that he actually _liked_ him. It felt like so much more than just a business relationship, like something all the money in the world couldn't buy. A lot of kisses had followed the last one and Minhyuk felt like he could fly every time their lips meet, Hyungwon's fingers slowly tracing over his body, making him feel wanted.  
  
He just rubbed the sweat off his face with a towel, as Hoseok came over with two bags of foods and drinks. “Let's have a break, hm? You need to recharge your energy.” At least he could talk to Hoseok, even if he was Kihyun's boyfriend now. They sat down in front of the big mirrored wall and started to unpack their meal. It was quiet for a while until Hoseok cleared his throat.  
  
“You know... Kihyunnie is really sorry about your fight. I don't want to excuse what he had said, but he loves you. He's just worried.” his voice soft and caring. Hoseok was such a good person. Always there for his friends, trying to do the right thing and Minhyuk felt sorry for lying, for refusing to trust them with the choices he had made for himself.  
  
“I know...” Minhyuk took a sip of his coffee, staring at the floor right in front of him. He wasn't angry anymore. It still hurt, though, that these words came out of Kihyun's mouth out of all people. Kihyun had been the one holding him on his mothers grave. He was holding him even now, when he dreamed about her, waking up screaming. Minhyuk just didn't know what to say to him. All he wanted to do was to move on, to enjoy his life and be with the people he loved, but everything he had created was a web of lies. For himself, for the people around him, and he didn't know how to break free without falling even further.  
  
“I'm not ready, yet.” he added with an apologetic smile, he knew Hoseok understood. He sighed a little, as the older man put his hand on his back and for the moment he felt safe. A bit unsure Hoseok grabbed the phone from his pocket and opened a Twitter feed, showing it to Minhyuk. “Is it about this?” he asked. On the screen was an article about Hyungwon, people asking about the mysterious man by his side – with a photo of him and Hyungwon in front of his car, laughing. Clearly a scene after their shopping trip in Gangnam.

Minhyuk's jaw clenched, and he didn't know what to say. He knew something like this would happen, but it was different seeing himself next to Hyungwon, and people asking about him – Hoseok asking him about him. He wanted to read the comments under the post, but he knew there'd be a lot of hate comments, too. In the end, he just leaned back against the cold mirror, looking up the ceiling.  
  
“So, you are dating Chae Hyungwon? Is that why you've changed your appearance so much?” Hoseok asked in a slightly naive way, putting his phone back into his pocket, fully aware that this wasn't easy for Minhyuk either.  
  
“It's much more complicated than that...” he smiled sadly, as he turned his head to Hoseok. He wanted to be swallowed from the emptiness he felt right now. It felt too real revealing his double life to Hoseok, too real to accept that he wasn't in a relationship with Hyungwon, so he just did what he was doing every time, with everyone - telling only half-truths.  
  
“We're just enjoying each other's company. It's nothing serious.” But he wanted it to be. Minhyuk wanted the kisses to be real, those little touches, he wanted to feel him so badly. Hyungwon never forced him to anything, he made him _want_ it himself. It had been Minhyuk's choice to kiss him and he couldn't stop thinking about having sex with him. With every kiss, with every touch, he wanted more, _needed_ more. Although, he knew that he was drowning in this illusion and reality would hit him sooner or later, so hard he wouldn't get up anymore.  
  
“Did Ki see this?”  
  
“He did. He actually showed it to me and... I just wanted to say that we're both supporting everything that makes you happy, but you know... we're worried because you kept this from us.”  
  
“I'll explain everything. Just... not now, okay?” Minhyuk smiled, placing a hand on Hoseok's thigh.  
  
“Alright.” Hoseok let the topic slide, because it was enough for now, as long as Minhyuk was okay. “But... I'm really hurt that you didn't get me at least an autograph. You know how much I love his songs, right?” Hoseok made a big pout with his lips, looking like a baby in the body of a muscular man.  
  
“I'm going to ask him next time.” Minhyuk laughed, feeling calmer and relaxed now. He wanted his friends to meet Hyungwon because he was sure they'd get along very well. But for now, he had to live two different lives until all the debts were paid and he finished his studies. Maybe Hyungwon would drop him for someone else at some point. Maybe he would stay at the nightclub. He didn't know. He wanted to focus on his dance for the competition and also the choreography for his next show in the club.  
  
  
After their meal, they put the rest into the trash, so they could continue with their practice. A knock on the door grabbed their attention and a young man slipped inside the dance studio. His name was Lee Jooheon, he was a journalism major, also very talented at programming and was writing articles for their university newspaper - last but not least, was a good friend of Hoseok.

“Hey, guys. Are you up for a little interview relating your dance for the competition?” when Jooheon smiled, deep dimples showed up on his cheeks, which made him look like a cute teddy bear. Despite that, he was really into hip-hop and underground music and was wearing red hair and piercings on both ears.  
  
Minhyuk was a bit startled, as he remembered seeing him in Gangnam when he was with Hyungwon, too. Or maybe it was just his imagination as there were a lot of guys out there with red hair.  
  
“Yeah sure, we can spend a few more minutes.” Hoseok smiled openly, winking Jooheon over to them, as they sat down on the floor again. Jooheon's questions were very basic, until he asked Minhyuk directly about Hyungwon, pushing his glasses up his nose with a sliding motion.  
  
“You mentioned, you'll perform to a song of DJ H.One. Will he attend as a guest as well? Since you two seem to be pretty close now.” Minhyuk couldn't point his finger on the feeling that crept up inside his body, spreading in every corner of is being. Jooheon's eyes stared at him so directly, that Minhyuk knew, _he just knew_ , that Jooheon was fully aware of his job at the nightclub. He knew that Minhyuk had met Hyungwon there. Maybe he didn't know about their arrangement, but he knew enough to make him feel sick.  
  
“He's a busy man and my private life is out of discussion.” he just stated with a fake smile, like all those rich people at the dinner parties. _Just give me a break._  
  
“Ah, I guess we should move on with our practice now.” Hoseok nodded over to Minhyuk and every party stood up. Jooheon placed his pen inside his notepad, closing it as if he had had already all the information he needed for his report.  
  
“Sure. Thanks for your time, bro. You're still up for tomorrow, right?” he fist-bumped with Hoseok, who nodded in agreement, smiled at Minhyuk before he left the room. Minhyuk didn't like the taste Jooheon had just left in his mouth.  
  
  
The blonde was so exhausted after the dance practice, that'd lasted all day, that he couldn't feel his legs. Still, he didn't feel less stressed out, and he also had to work at the night club tonight. He felt insecure on his way to the club, looking around if Jooheon might be following him. How long was he following him around already? Were other people staring at him, too? Were they angry because he was the man on Hyungwon's side? _Maybe it is just my imagination_ , he thought, but wasn't convinced, could only relax a bit as he sat down in the dressing room, to put his make-up on. He needed to see Hyungwon. He wanted to kiss him so badly, feel his arms around him, secured and untouchable from anyone else.  
  
For tonight's performance, he was dressed in a black, long, loose silk kimono shirt, secured with a belt around his hips, black silk pants, and a firm blazer jacket. Hyungwon had bought this outfit for him, so he was looking forward to his reaction. He already knew that he loved this outfit, but Hyungwon had not seen him dancing in it, yet.

This time Minhyuk was accompanied by two other female dancers, their hands more often on his body than not. He might be gay, but that didn't stop him from selling the fantasy to their guests, as he wrapped his arm around one of the dancers' waist, pulling her close, and nearly kissed her before they separated. He licked his lips, showing more of his masculinity this time, as he traced his hand down his body, showing the white skin of his chest, whenever the fabric slid to the side. The performance ended with one of the female dancers in his arms and the other one kneeling down, touching his leg. Again he was feeling this high, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of all those eyes on him, longing for him, knowing that he was just inaccessible for anyone but Hyungwon. It was like a drug and it helped him to forget how fucked up his life was.  
  
  
After the performance, Minhyuk went up to the second floor without another stop at the bar, stepping inside one of the private rooms, just to find Hyungwon waiting there for him. Slowly he closed and locked the door behind them, as Hyungwon stood up from the sofa, walking over to him, a spark in his eyes that could only be interpreted as lust. Minhyuk was holding his gaze, lascivious and provoking, playing with the belt of his shirt and licking over his lips.

Hyungwon had been in the States for a business trip, so they hadn't seen each other for almost 2 weeks. They were texting and started sexting at some point, and seeing him now made every word quite dispensable. Their lips met in an open-mouthed, hungry kiss and Hyungwon pressed Minhyuk's body between his own and the door behind him, making him already moan in pure desire. Minhyuk buried his fingers in Hyungwon's hair, as the older man grabbed his hips and lifted him up, so Minhyuk could wrap his legs around him. “Fuck... Hyungwon...” Minhyuk moaned breathless, tilting his head aside to offer Hyungwon more skin on his neck to disgrace with his hungry kisses.

He could already feel Hyungwon's hard member inside his pants, as he moved his hips against him, biting his lower lip. God, he needed this so much. He was longing for Hyungwon, wanted to feel him, _be his_ , even if this wasn't love. Minhyuk wanted to drown in this perfect illusion as long as it would last. Hyungwon carried him over to the sofa he had been sitting on before, letting him down and sank down on his knees on the floor. His plump lips kissing Minhyuk's again, his tongue sliding inside his mouth so easily while his long fingers loosened the knot on Minhyuk's belt.  
  
Hyungwon pushed the silken fabric down his shoulders, as he kissed his neck and his shoulders again, making Minhyuk shiver, and his head sank deeper in the soft pillows behind him. He was overwhelmed by these intense feelings Hyungwon gave him, touching him like he was everything he wanted. _Needed_. Like he was precious to him.

 

“Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, with every performance?” Hyungwon whispered with a deep voice against his right nipple, his breath so hot on his white skin. Before Minhyuk was given any chance to process Hyungwon's words, the older rubbed his fingers on a very sensitive spot on his hip bones, while his hot wet tongue licked over his nipple, so slow and delicate. And Minhyuk moaned, shameless, spreading his legs wider for him.  
  
Without losing another minute, Hyungwon opened Minhyuk's pants, sliding his fingers inside his tight shorts, closing them around his hard dick. “Hyungwon... oh fuck...” Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon's shoulder, looking down on him with glassy eyes. It felt so good. So unbelievably good. His hand stroking his dick in a lazy motion, while he placed wet kisses on his belly. _Please let this be real._  
  
“It's so hard watching you, getting touched so easily on stage and not to be that person.” Hyungwon looked up at him, a grin on his full lips, as he let his hand slide out of his pants, undressing him fully instead. Minhyuk's cheeks felt so hot, his breathing irregular, as he laid there naked on the sofa, with Hyungwon hovering over him.  
  
“I'll make you feel so good.” he murmured, biting Minhyuk's lower lip softly, before he closed his fingers around his dick once again, followed by his inhumane hot lips, making Minhyuk whimper in desperation. It had always been hard for Minhyuk to really letting go when he wasn't dancing, but just being with Hyungwon made his head spinning and he felt like he was in a fever dream. Minhyuk's fingers grabbed Hyungwon's hair, his legs placed over his shoulders, as he fully let himself enjoy the heat of Hyungwon's mouth around his dick. His wet tongue tracing over his length, licking the pre-cum from his glans with a hard lick, making Minhyuk whine in pure pleasure. His hands were all over his body, and Minhyuk felt like he was still starving for every little touch.  
  
This was clearly a scenario he couldn't even imagine in his dreams – receiving a blowjob from someone like Hyungwon, who took so much care of him. Making him a moaning mess, making his legs shiver, longing for even more. Hyungwon slit his full length down his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him off so good, Minhyuk had a hard time not to fuck his mouth right away. He let out a deep growl, panting, as he bit his free hand that wasn't busy tugging on Hyungwon's hair.

It didn't take him long to feel that familiar tingling in his lower abdomen. He was so close. “Hyungwon! I'm...” Instead of letting go of him, Hyungwon quickened his pace, pulling him closer by his hips, ready to swallow everything Minhyuk would give him. And so he did, as Minhyuk came with a silent scream on his lips, his body rearing up one last time before he sank back into the pillows. With his eyes closed, he tried to catch his breath again.  _I don't want to wake up._

 __  
He felt Hyungwon letting go of him, and as Minhyuk opened his eyes he saw him leaning over him, kissing him so sensual and passionate that Minhyuk was melting under him. He didn't care about the bitter taste on his tongue, just allowed himself to feel the sensation to be with Hyungwon, wrapping his arms around his neck, to pull him even closer.  
  
“I want you.” Minhyuk whispered against his lips, licking and biting his lower lip playfully. Hyungwon softly hummed, traced his long fingers over Minhyuk's naked body, endured his own hard-on in his pants a little longer.  
  
“Let's go to my place, so I can fuck you senseless.” His voice so low and masculine, that Minhyuk could feel his own dick react right away. It was hard enough to get himself into his clothes again, leaving the club with Hyungwon. And even harder sitting beside him in the car, fully aware of what they're going to do. He couldn't wait to rip those designer clothes off Hyungwon's body, feeling him, being marked. _Being his_.

 

Minhyuk was starving for him.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well some of you might be starving too, right? :P
> 
> Twitter: @crimson_chou


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathless night full of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> I know you've been waiting for this so please accept this early update as my special gift for you <3

They started kissing in the elevator, so hot and desperate, like their lives hanging on the line. They'd only took a short break so Hyungwon could open the door to his apartment, and to brush their shoes off their feet. There was clearly no time for Minhyuk to appreciate the inside of Hyungwon's loft apartment on the 9th floor. The only thing he was interested in was Hyungwon. His plump lips that felt so perfect on his own like soft, warm pillows, pressing against Minhyuk's over and over again.

Minhyuk's fingers grabbed the collar of Hyungwon's dress shirt, pulling him into another desperate kiss, a breathless gasp leaving his lips, as Hyungwon traced his hands over his back down to his ass, taking the advantage to softly bite into Minhyuk's lower lip. Minhyuk stumbled backward, letting Hyungwon lead him to the bedroom, while he busied himself to open the buttons of his shirt, ripping it down his shoulders and leaving it forgotten on the floor.

Short after they'd entered the bedroom, that was dimly enlightened by the lamps on the bedside tables, Minhyuk felt the cold, hard wall against his back and Hyungwon's hot body pressing against his own. They parted their kiss and just looked at each other, their glistening lips barely centimeters away, panting for air. He still couldn't believe this was happening. When did he fall so hard for Hyungwon that he couldn't stop himself anymore? Every touch, every kiss of him electrified him, lighting up every cell in his body.

He slowly traced his fingers devotional over Hyungwon's naked chest, following his movements with his eyes, unable to process that this was real, that Hyungwon was real. His skin was so soft under his fingertips, so warm, his heartbeat in his chest, so alive. Minhyuk leaned into Hyungwon's hand, as the older placed it on his cheek, softly tracing his thumb over Minhyuk's lips before he leaned down for another kiss. A kiss, so much more careful and passionate like them being together was special, beyond pure desire and blind lust, like they had all the time in the world. Hyungwon's lips were so incredibly captivating, Minhyuk couldn't get enough of its taste.

 

_This isn't love_ , he had to remind himself. _But it feels so good._

 

Minhyuk's eyelids fluttered shut once again as he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck and gave into the deep affectionate kiss. He opened his mouth and met Hyungwon's warm, wet tongue midway, pressing his own against his in a slow, rubbing movement, playing, teasing each other, and it made his legs feel like jelly.

Hyungwon placed his hands securely on his hips, slowly pulling him away from the wall and over to his bed. Minhyuk was prepared to feel the soft mattress under him, but Hyungwon broke their kiss instead and turned him around. Before he could even react properly and open his eyes, he already felt the older's full, hot lips pressing feathery like kisses in the curve of his neck and his nape. Minhyuk gasped in surprise while pure sensation spread right through his entire body, out from every point where Hyungwon's lips caressed his skin.  
  
Minhyuk wasn't able to think, his head empty and his body filled with desire, longing for more, ready to let go of everything that had ever claimed his attention and giving his entire being to this moment only. He felt Hyungwon's right hand tracing over his chest, up to his neck, making him tile his head, so he could bite and softly suck on the sensitive skin. His left hand slowly found its way between his legs, rubbing his already hard member through his pants while he pressed himself against his ass, making Minhyuk moan shamelessly.

"Minhyuk..." Hyungwon's hot breath ghosted over his neck before his wet tongue licked over his ear and he started sucking his earlobe. He couldn't do this to him. Minhyuk was feeling like he was floating, his cheeks so hot and his body on fire, like time came to a standstill and he was losing his mind, falling deeper for him. He felt like he was dreaming and being wide awake at the same time.

 

_This isn't love..._

 

The meaning of their relationship remained a mystery to Minhyuk because Hyungwon took so much care of him, never using him for anything. It was like he could see right through him, touching his heart. He could demand everything he wanted, could have anyone he wanted but Hyungwon decided to give Minhyuk the feeling to be the most expensive and luxurious being that ever existed. It was a feeling so overwhelming that Minhyuk wanted to cry. He was perfectly used that life only held displeasing surprises for him, but not that he had actually the chance to grasp a part of the paradise.  
  
The blonde slowly opened his eyes, not even paying any attention to the room they were standing in, looking over his shoulder to Hyungwon. He leaned his head back, kissing the plush lips of the older man again, giving in to the sensation of their lips touching, the low humming inside of Hyungwon's throat. Minhyuk turned around in Hyungwon's arms, busied his hands with opening the older's pants and he could already feel the aroused tingling feeling in his stomach, spreading through his entire body as he pulled the disruptive cloth down. Without hesitation, Minhyuk wrapped his fingers around Hyungwon's hard cock, making them both moan into each other's mouths. Leaving them wondering how they had been able to hold back for so long.

Minhyuk's perfect, slim fingers definitely took some of Hyungwon's patience within and the older freed him from his pants and underwear as well – leaving just the silken shirt behind, that already hung dangerously loose on Minhyuk's petite frame, leaving one shoulder exposed. As soon as they had stripped out of their pants and underwear, Hyungwon picked him up and sat down on the bed with him, so Minhyuk could straddle his hips. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful and so much more seductive than he could have ever looked on stage, made for Hyungwon's eyes only.

His fingers slowly caressed over Hyungwon's body, like he wanted to absorb every single imperfection that made Hyungwon even more perfect like he couldn't believe that this was actually taking place and wasn't just one of his wild fantasies. They were naked in Hyungwon's bed and they wanted each other. He leaned down, placing hot kisses on Hyungwon's chest, tracing his wet tongue down his stomach, the silken fabric that still remained on his body touching Hyungwon's skin so delicately, until he knelt between his legs.

Minhyuk placed one hand around his hard leaking dick, sliding it up and down in a lazy motion, using his pre-cum as lubrication and he took another moment to fully enjoy the view right in front of him. Hyungwon looked so handsome when he was naked, his full lips parted, panting and he was looking down at him with so much desire that it shot an excited shiver down Minhyuk's spine. He lowered his eyelids, nuzzling his wet tongue on the head of Hyungwon's dick, closing his lips around, sucking on it like it was the most delicious lollipop he'd ever tasted. He used both his hands to close them around his shaft, pleasuring him in slow and steady motion, enjoying the hardness and veins he felt.

Hyungwon laid his head back against the headboard of his bed, eyes closed, biting his lower lip because Minhyuk's hot, wet mouth felt just too good around his dick as he finally slid him all the way down. He could feel the low vibrations in his throat whenever a moan tried to escape his lips and the way Minhyuk used his wet, velvety tongue like it was made for this. It was definitely one thing to imagine all these things with Minhyuk, but another to actually do it – because feeling the pleasure was so much better. And just seeing Minhyuk doing it, made him even harder.

Since they'd started sexting each other during his business trip, he'd often fantasized about this – of course, he has had thought about it before because of Minhyuk's performances, the way he moved his body to the music, was like perfect, erotic foreplay. Maybe Minhyuk was selling a fantasy to all those guests at the club, but Hyungwon could actually touch him, feel him, be with him.

He really had a hard time not coming right into his sinful mouth, so he gently grabbed Minhyuk's shoulder, watching his hard cock sliding out of his mouth, glistening with salvia. Minhyuk's red lips looked so unbelievably kissable, wet with spit, pure lust in his eyes and his cheeks flushed. He looked so perfect, the whole picture of him. Hyungwon reached over his bedside table to grab a small package of lube, kissing Minhyuk's swollen lips, as the younger had straddled his hips once again.

Hyungwon grabbed the lube and squeezed it on his fingers, warming it between his hands before he reached down between Minhyuk's ass cheeks, caressing over his sensitive entrance, carefully sliding one of his fingers inside. Feeling Hyungwon's first finger inside of him, gave him a familiar but also strange sensation and Minhyuk sharply hissed for air. It had been a while since he was intimate with someone and he surely couldn't find any memory of anyone taking so much care of him as Hyungwon did. Was it just because he was older and had more experience? Or was it because Minhyuk was special to him? Naively he wanted to believe that it was the latter, that them sleeping together wasn't just for fun, that it was indeed something special, that they shared some deeper bond that could only be shown in their bodies physically connecting.

Again, he wanted to cry as Hyungwon slid his second finger inside of him, starting to move them both in and out, taking his sweet time for Minhyuk's muscles to adjust. His own fingers were searching for a hold on the headboard of the bed, clawing its fingernails into the woven fabric while he arched his spine to get even closer to Hyungwon, panting against his lips. The silken fabric that still loosely covered his body gave another overwhelming sensation as their hard dicks rubbed against each other, only separated by the cold, silky layer of cloth.

By the third finger, Minhyuk started moving his hips against the fingers that fucked and filled him so marvelously and he couldn't even begin to describe the way Hyungwon was looking at him right now. Like he was seeing something mesmerizing in front of him, while he broke Minhyuk apart piece by piece, stripping him down to his most vulnerable self. Over and over their lips met for one breathtaking and wet kiss after another, already getting impatient but unable to stop squeezing every little drop of satisfaction out of this moment.

Hyungwon's other hand rested securely on Minhyuk's leg, kneading and clawing his fingers in it as he hit that sweet spot inside his lover's body that nearly made him scream, so dirty and beautiful that he could feel it in every corner of his being. Did Minhyuk even know how beautiful he was? He felt like he could take a glimpse behind the curtains, behind the smiles, the make-up, behind every mask Minhyuk was wearing in his everyday life, leaving behind just his true self - and Hyungwon fell all over in love with him again.

 

_This isn't..._

 

“You're so beautiful.” Hyungwon's tender voice repeating the words like a mantra, breathing hot against his white skin. His full lips placing gentle kisses on the curve of his neck, where he had marked him as his own before, already shimmering pale through his skin.

 

_But it might be..._

 

“Take me, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk whispered with a husky voice, buried his fingers in Hyungwon's hair and kissed him, again and again, hot and desperate. He was a mess and it felt so good to let his guard down even if deep down he knew that it was dangerous, that he couldn't protect himself anymore – couldn't protect his heart anymore. But right now, all his problems were forgotten, he wasn't falling anymore, because Hyungwon held him together, even if it was just for the moment. He wanted to drown in this perfect moment, in his illusion that Hyungwon was making love to him tonight.

Not only Minhyuk's legs but his whole body was shaking of desire as Hyungwon decided it was enough and slipped his long fingers out of him, making him whimper because he felt so empty all of a sudden. Hyungwon's full, warm lips slowly, kissed over his chest and he finally loosened the belt on Minhyuk's shirt, brushing it down his shoulders, throwing it god knows where. He only had eyes for this beautiful man in front of him and Minhyuk was overwhelmed by his feelings. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up ever again. He felt Hyungwon right under his skin. He made him feel worthy, expensive, like a real diamond, even without all these designer clothes.

Minhyuk took his face in both hands, looking at him so softly, so vulnerable, so unbelievably beautiful that Hyungwon forgot to breathe just for a second. They looked at each other so honest, so pure, before they leaned closer, their noses brushing against each other and their hot breath on each other's lips, leaving burning anticipation behind. Until finally, _finally_ , they kissed so tenderly and careful like it really meant something. This might've been the most honest thing Minhyuk had done the last few months. He really _liked_ Hyungwon. This wasn't business. It was just them, kissing, touching, being together.

Once again Hyungwon reached for the lube, so he could cover his dick, placing himself on Minhyuk's entrance, waiting for the younger to slowly lower himself down and taking him in, piece by piece, let Hyungwon's cock fill him out completely. They both moaned into each other's mouths, their eyes still closed, as Hyungwon placed soft kisses on his flushed cheek, kissing over his jaw and down to his neck, giving Minhyuk the time he needed to adjust to his size. His hands caressed over his back, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. It was just indescribable how good it felt to touch Minhyuk's naked skin, feeling him so close.

Hyungwon had missed Minhyuk so much over the last 2 weeks, and holding him now so close, being one with him, felt like a dream. A dream that could go on forever. It wasn't easy for Hyungwon to hold himself back because feeling Minhyuk's tight, smooth walls around him, nearly robbed all his self-control away, made it even harder for him not to come right on the spot. And this feeling significantly increased as his lover finally started to move his hips. He hadn't expected them to be so passionate, but it would've been a lie if he'd said he wouldn't enjoy it to it's fullest. Minhyuk's fingers traced over his shoulders and he was looking at him with dark eyes, letting his cock slid out till the tip before he took his full length in again, moving his hips as seductive as he had done on stage earlier. Hyungwon was in awe, seeing Minhyuk pleasuring himself on his hard cock, leaning his head back, biting his lower lip, looking so remarkably, coaxing low moans out of the both of them. He gave Minhyuk a few more moments, spreading his legs a little wider and closing his hand around Minhyuk's cock, moving his hand in a lazy motion, making the younger moan even louder.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Hyungwon placed his arms securely around Minhyuk, bedding him down on the mattress. He lowered himself down on his forearms next to Minhyuk's head, kissing his already red and swollen lips much messier this time. Slowly but steady he started to thrust himself into Minhyuk's sinful body, absorbing every reaction he got in response. He aimed for that sweet spot inside Minhyuk, making his whole body tremble, and he loved listening to his sweet moans like it was the most beautiful song that'd ever reached his eardrums. He felt his blood boiling in his body, just giving in to his natural instincts and the pure pleasure of their bodies moving in perfect synchronization with each other like it was meant to be.

His long fingers were digging in Minhyuk's hips, hard enough it would leave bruises on the sensitive skin, as he started to fuck him deeper, making Minhyuk whimper even louder, begging for more. Stars, a whole universe was clouding Minhyuk's mind, whenever Hyungwon was aiming for his prostate, and his attempts to hold back his filthy shouts, failed. “Don't hold back.” Hyungwon's deep voice so close on his ear, his wet tongue tracing along his earlobe, biting it gently.

Minhyuk already felt the hot tingling feeling building in his stomach. He wasn't ready to come yet, but Hyungwon was moving his hips so incredibly good, fucking him so hard, the pleasure became nearly too overwhelming for him to handle. It was too much yet not enough at the same time. “Hyungwon! I'm... so close...” Minhyuk gasped, arching his back, as Hyungwon thrust him slower, but harder, making his legs tremble as he wrapped them around Hyungwon's hips, digging his heels into the small of his back.

Minhyuk pinched his fingers deeper into Hyungwon's shoulder blades, moving his hips with him, building up that indescribable pleasure. With a sweet whimper, Minhyuk flung his head back into the pillows, as he finally came untouched between their hot bodies, squeezing his hole tight around Hyungwon's cock inside of him, allowing that passion, that was beyond compare, to take him away. His vision went dark for a moment and only colorful spots were dancing behind his closed eyelids. Hyungwon came soon after him, filling Minhyuk with his cum, moaning against his neck, but he didn't stop thrusting into him deep and slow. Minhyuk felt dizzy, his body over-sensitive but he never felt so alive before. They both panted for air, slowly coming down from their high.

 

He had definitely been wrong. The high he was feeling on stage was nothing compared to the feeling he was experiencing right now with Hyungwon. He felt complete like this was where he belonged. Like this was the only right thing to do. He really wanted to believe that this was real. That he was free. That he was able to touch the sky. Minhyuk slowly loosened his grip on Hyungwon's back, smiling at him tired but happy as Hyungwon had raised his head to face him. The older male gently caressed his cheek with his fingers, placing a soft kiss on the other one.

 

_It feels so real._

 

“Let's take a shower.” Hyungwon softly whispered, placing another kiss on his jaw and a slow, tenderly kiss on his swollen lips, making him melt into the mattress. He felt so sleepy, but he grew fully aware of the fact, that he was a mess, so he got up after Hyungwon had slid out of him.

The bathroom was spacious as the rest of the apartment and the shower awakened the impression standing in a rainforest, with the water softly sparkling over their naked bodies from the ceiling. Hyungwon stood behind Minhyuk, his hands caressing over his chest and his stomach, kissing his neck so gently, that Minhyuk closed his eyes for a moment, leaning onto him. He didn't want to wake up from this dream. It made his heart sank deep into his stomach, realizing that he didn't know what this actually meant for them. That this wasn't a perfect love story like the one Kihyun and Hoseok had.

 

_Just appreciate it as long as it lasts._

 

They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After they'd showered, they got back into bed, naked. Hyungwon gave him so much comfort, as he laid down behind him, pulling him close, holding and protecting him like a treasure.

“Good night.” he softly whispered, placing a last, warm kiss on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose on his nape and Minhyuk smiled. He smiled, tears in his eyes, staring outside the big window he was facing, as he entangled their fingers. This was all so fucked up. Why was Hyungwon so good to him? Why did it feel like home? Minhyuk had never planned to fall for him like this. It was one thing to accompany him to events. Another to kiss him because of all that teasing between them. The sexting started more as a joke, but Minhyuk couldn't stop himself from imagining how it actually would be to sleep with him. And now that they actually had had sex, made things so much more complicated. The way Hyungwon treated him, made things so much more complicated.

 

“Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to talk to you on Twitter :D  
> @crimson_chou


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money isn't everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a whore for feelings, I can't help it lol

Minhyuk was the first to be awake, looking in Hyungwon's handsome, sleeping face next to him. It was the first time that he was waking up beside him and he already felt the urge to experience this moment over and over again. The older had told him, that he loved sleeping and Minhyuk would let him. He silently slipped out of bed, scanning the room for a wardrobe, but since Hyungwon was rich, he probably had an extra room for this, right? He opened the door closest to him, blinking in disbelief, as the light switched on automatically, presenting him a whole room full of arranged clothing, and he felt like he was standing in a high-class boutique once again.  
  
  
_Of fucking course._  
  
  
He found some shorts and grabbed himself a light blue, oversized cotton shirt, leaving his thighs bare. At first, he had thought of leaving because he wasn't sure if Hyungwon wanted him to stay. But then again, he had no clue about this sugar baby or escort thing and there'd been no job description, after all. He _wanted_ to stay. Hyungwon was still sleeping like a stone, the sheets only covering the lower half of his body, and Minhyuk thought about the sex last night. The way Hyungwon had touched and kissed him, and their clothes still scattered all over the floor. He felt the heat in his cheeks once again. It'd been perfect and better than everything Minhyuk had ever experienced before, and he really wanted to do it again.  
  
The bedroom and the bathroom were the only extra rooms. Living room and kitchen were just one spacious areal. One wall was covered in down-to-floor-windows, filling the apartment with plenty of natural light. He doubted Hyungwon was actually cooking in this kitchen, and Minhyuk smiled at the thought about Kihyun, who would actually kill for it. Slowly he walked around the apartment, grabbed Hyungwon's shirt off the floor on his way, holding it in his hand and hesitated a moment before he brought it up to his face and absorbed Hyungwon's smell. He scanned the books on the shelf, the paintings on the wall, huffing a bit. There were not many personal things about Hyungwon to be found. Everything in here was expensive, suitable for his living standard, but it appeared cold. This wasn't home, more like a golden cage, and he was wondering if Hyungwon was happy here.  
  
Maybe Minhyuk wasn't the only one holding his true self back. They'd shared personal information, of course, but did he really know Hyungwon or did he just see in him what he wanted to see? Minhyuk chewed his bottom lip, placed the dress shirt on the leather couch and wandered over to the coffee machine, also taking a look inside the refrigerator – at least he could prepare a simple breakfast. He made coffee and prepared omelets after he had found the frying pan.

The sound of Hyungwon's alarm was heard, followed by an annoyed growl, that made Minhyuk giggle a little. So maybe he knew a bit more than other people about Hyungwon. After another fifteen minutes, Hyungwon came out of the bedroom, dressed only in sweat pants and a white cotton shirt, his hair messy. And still, he looked so damn handsome. His face lightened up as he saw Minhyuk in his kitchen, sitting down on one of the barstools, watching Minhyuk preparing another omelet in the frying pan. It was so natural, so easy for him to imagine Minhyuk doing this in his kitchen every day. “I thought you were going to leave.”

“I can't let you starve in your own home, can I?” Minhyuk grinned and placed the omelet on a plate, putting it in front of Hyungwon on the counter and prepared a cup of coffee for him. He knew that he liked it black, and he was fully aware that his eyes were fixed at his bare thighs – Minhyuk didn't mind, though.  
  
Hyungwon placed his face on his hand, humming softly, looking at Minhyuk, as the younger sat down next to him with his coffee and his own omelet. He loved the way Minhyuk filled this place with life, just with his presence, his smile. They started eating in silence at first, but the conversation came naturally.  
  
“It's nice having you here. I don't like eating alone.” Hyungwon looked over to Minhyuk, sipping at his coffee.  
  
“I... wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay and I noticed your place is a bit... impersonal? I don't know.” Not sure if this conversation was okay with him.  
  
“No, you're right. I'm mostly at work or staying at hotels, so it's just another place to stay, not to live in.” he poked the fork against his lips in thought. “Maybe it just needs the right person to fill this place with life.”  
  
“Do you have someone in mind?” Minhyuk asked, and he felt a bit foolish, that he really wanted to be that person. Kihyun would cook for them, keeping everyone as far away as possible from this kitchen, and they could have double dates or something like that. _Except Hyungwon isn't your boyfriend._  
  
“Maybe.” Hyungwon hummed softly, scanning Minhyuk's handsome face, his adorable uneven blink. He was so much more beautiful without his make-up on, not a fantasy, just pure and _real_. “What about you? Do you like living in the dorm?”  
  
Minhyuk frowned his eyebrows and huffed. “It's not like I had a choice... but Kihyun, my best friend, is my roommate, so it's fine. We had a fight a few weeks ago, so it's... complicated at the moment, but we'll get over it.” He didn't know if this was right. This was personal. This was a part of his ugly, true self and maybe it was too much for the person Hyungwon wanted him to be.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to be ashamed, though, because I obviously saw you naked last night.” Hyungwon smiled, and Minhyuk nearly choking on his coffee, wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or stung the fork into his eye. He sounded like this was a thing they'd talk about all the time, and he still made him feel so at home. If he was going to do this, he might destroy everything he had with Hyungwon. His stupid fantasy and he was longing for so much more because this was more than just sex and company for money – at least he thought so. Still, Minhyuk hesitated at first, before a sigh left his lips.  
  
“Kihyun doesn't know about me dancing at Changkyun's club, so I'm lying to him because I'm ashamed of myself. I told him I got a job as a night audit at a hotel. It's kinda hard to hide all the presents I get from the guests and you when you're sharing a room, and it's not really convincing anymore that I got all these things of the lost and found. Despite, through the media, I'm not able to hide the fact I'm with you. Kihyun got very angry that night we'd kissed and,” he paused, staring at his plate and sticking his fork inside a piece of omelet, turning the fork between his fingers, staring at the piece of food as it would turn into something inedible every moment.  
  
“He might have said something about my dead mother would kill herself all over again if she saw me dressing up like a whore.” The words tasted so sour in his mouth. This was so fucked up. Saying it out loud himself was so fucked up. Saying it out loud to Hyungwon. _Fucked up._

“My father just vanished without a word. I don't know where he is, but I was kinda drowning in the debts he had left me, and I couldn't lift the debts and my tuition fee, with just a job at a coffee shop, so I became a nightclub dancer and your escort. I told Changkyun everything about my reasons, and he told me I needed to see my value, but I don't know, it's messed up.”

“So this is me. There's nothing expensive and glamorous about me and I can totally understand that I'm not what you wanted.” He slowly placed the fork down on the plate. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he was facing Hyungwon, ready to be kicked out because he wasn't this perfect illusion he had created for everyone, for him.

Because he was so broken inside, trying to fix his life, that he hurt all the people around him. And maybe he was losing the man he might be in love with, too. But Minhyuk thought it was okay because Hyungwon could have everyone and Minhyuk was, in fact, just here doing his job. He wasn't doing a very good one, though, throwing all this right in Hyungwon's face but maybe he'd be able to kill all those silly feelings for him in one go.

But again, he was surprised by Hyungwon's gentle eyes on him. Why wasn't he kicking him out? Right now, there was just a big fat error inside Minhyuk's head. He was well-prepared for everything, but not for him to look at him so calmly, reaching out for his hand, caressing over it with his thumb.

“Do you even realize how strong and extraordinary you are?” Of course, Hyungwon was shocked about Minhyuk's confession but not because he felt less of him, quite the opposite. He felt sorry for Minhyuk that he'd lost his mother, his father leaving him, but he knew Minhyuk didn't ask anyone to pity him, so Hyungwon wouldn't do it either. He just became much more interested in him than before.  
  
“I don't understand.” Minhyuk looked at their hands, unsure of how to process what was happening right now. Who was he? Mother Therese?  
  
“You did everything you possibly could turning your situation for the better. I can only imagine, how hard the decision must've been for you to dance at a nightclub, lying to your best friend. On the other hand, I'm so thankful that you had the chance to meet Changkyun because as I had already told you, he _sees_ true value if it's in front of him. And you are so passionate when you dance, and so beautiful whatever you do. You aren't broken, Minhyuk. You're so strong and so full of life, not one of those fake people, around me could ever be.”  
  
He brought Minhyuk's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. “Furthermore, you aren't begging for money or complain about your hardships, you're pushing right through it. You earned everything yourself. You didn't ask for more, even if you could have and you deserve everything I give to you. I want you to know, that I won't let you go so easily and telling me who you are, doesn't change a thing.” He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Okay. How was Hyungwon even real, seriously? Was he still dreaming? Minhyuk had a really hard time to fully understand what was going on right now. This must've been more than just a business relationship. It must've been more. But what? It almost felt like a relationship, but it couldn't be, could it?  
  
  
_What are we?_

  
Minhyuk sighed, and he felt so relieved, he hadn't realized it at first. He was relieved, to stay by Hyungwon's side. Be with him. Feeling at home. So instead of saying anything, he just slid down the barstool and hugged Hyungwon, nuzzling his face in the curve of his neck. There was just too much going on. He just felt too much right now and Hyungwon held him, secure. He stopped his fall. He wasn't drowning when he was with him. Hyungwon didn't think less of him or tried to fix his problems for him, he was there, having his back. He wanted to have all this and run far away from it at the same time. This was so dangerous.

  
_Please._  
  


Hyungwon gently caressed Minhyuk's back, holding him close. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. _Stay._ He could fully understand what Changkyun had seen in Minhyuk and why he wanted them to meet. Maybe they came from different worlds, but they fit so perfectly, completed each other.  
  
It was Minhyuk who loosened their contact a bit, his arms still around Hyungwon's neck. And he tried to stand his ground a little more. His world wasn't as glamorous as Hyungwon's, but he wanted to know if there was more, even if none of them had said it out loud.

“So, do you want to accompany me to my competition? Since I'm working really hard for you. I know you're kinda famous, but you could stand in the back.”

“Excuse me, kinda famous?” Hyungwon frowned playfully, his hands placed on Minhyuk's hips. Minhyuk might not have known, but Hyungwon really wanted to attend, because he loved seeing him on stage and not just in Changkyun's club. He knew how hard Minhyuk was working, about his long hours at dance practice – and he was very curious about Minhyuk's choreography to one of his songs.  
  
“Not like Beyoncé, so kinda.” he grinned slightly.  
  
“Oh, I'll be there and look kinda famous.” he hummed, grinning back, as his hands slowly slipped under the oversized shirt Minhyuk was wearing, tracing over his thighs, kneading his ass through his shorts until he pushed them down his legs. Making the blonde gasp in surprise.

“I... also need an autograph. I'm asking for a friend.” Another sigh left his lips, as Hyungwon's lips started kissing his neck, and he couldn't even believe how easily his body was betraying him.  
  
“Later.” Hyungwon hummed deep into his ear, as he slipped down the stool and lifted Minhyuk on it instead, standing between his spread legs, caressing the white skin with his hands.  
  
“Don't you... have... appointments...?” Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon closer, licking his lips like a sweet little kitten, one of his hands already placed over the bulge inside his pants.  
  
“Later.” he murmured, sliding his own tongue over Minhyuk's until he kissed him fully.

Minhyuk was definitely fucked, but he'd never felt so alive.

 

_What are we?_  
  
  


Hoseok's inner fanboy was so unbelievably loud, as he gave him Hyungwon's autograph. “Oh my gosh, I love you so much right now!” he hugged Minhyuk with his strong arms, nearly choking him. Minhyuk laughed and patted the broad shoulders of his friend.  
  
“Please let me live, Bunny boy.” his voice a bit agonized.  
  
“So you two are really not a thing? It's such a shame. You two look so good together in all those photos from fancy events.” Hoseok asked, looking at the photo-card in his hands after he had let Minhyuk go.  
  
“We... might've fucked...” Minhyuk mumbled, clearing his throat. Hoseok stared at him with wide eyes, disbelief was written all over his face, nearly dropping the photo-card.  
  
“Excuse me 'might'? Means you're not sure, or...? But you do know how it works, right?” Hoseok asked – just in case – but Minhyuk just smacked his arm.  
  
“I'm perfectly aware how it works, thank you, you big baby!” he shook his head. Sometimes he was wondering if Kihyun was, in fact, a moronsexual – but Wonho was cute, caring and hot so nothing to argue about.  
  
“Just wanted to make sure, okay! No reason to get violent... so... how was it?” he asked curiously. As much as Hoseok liked DJ H.One for his music, he was much more interested in the relationship he and Minhyuk had.  
  
“Good. Fantastic actually... okay, no, you know what? It was the best sex I've ever had.” Minhyuk sighed just thinking about it. He never wanted to have sex with someone for money, but then again, Hyungwon wasn't old, nor fat, nor ugly. He was so fucking handsome, gentle and did things with Minhyuk this morning he couldn't even find words for.  
  
“I kinda had hoped it would be pretty bad... I'm afraid I'm going to like him more than what's good for me.” Minhyuk sighed and moved over to the laptop, standing on a small desk.  
  
“You look happy. Which means he treats you well and I think you deserve it more than anyone else. Just enjoy it.” Hoseok moved to the center of the dance floor, looking at Minhyuk, who just hummed, searching for the right song. Did he deserve this? What if there would never be more between them than this? It would be definitely a really easy way to make money, just by staying with Hyungwon and having unbelievably good sex with him, pleasuring his needs and desires.

 

On the other hand, it would definitely break him because he already had a hard time to control his feelings, especially now that Hyungwon wasn't going to let go of him, even if he knew about his reasons and all the things Minhyuk tried to cover under a thick layer of make-up and designer clothings whenever he was going on stage or escorting Hyungwon on events and parties.  
  
“How's Ki?” Minhyuk asked, his eyes glued on the screen of the laptop in front of him. It felt so strange to ask Hoseok about his best friend, his own _roommate_!  
  
“Seriously? It's almost 3 weeks! How can you two be still alive when you're so fucking stubborn? I love you both, really, but you have to talk.” Hoseok frowned, rubbing his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief as Minhyuk started the music and moved next to him. Kihyun was doing the exact same thing – he was asking Hoseok about Minhyuk, making sure he was okay without talking to him in person. Since Hoseok loved harmony, this arrangement as, the guy in between. wasn't working for him.  
  
“We will.” He really wanted to talk to Kihyun, be honest with him, as he was with Hyungwon, but he didn't know where to start. And the longer he was waiting, the harder it got for both of them. He wasn't even sure why he was waiting? Sure his life choices weren't the best, but if he was free in the end, wasn't it worth it? He just needed a bit more money, and he'd be free, he already paid so much of the debts, that it became more a responsibility than a problem for him. Furthermore, if he was going to win this competition it would be a huge step for his dancing career.

 

_Just a little longer._  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg I would have never guessed this story gets so much attention, especially because it isn't the usual 'Minhyuk enjoys to gets spoiled by Hyungwon'-thing. Thank you so much, guys.  
> I truly appreciate it! thank you! <3
> 
> find me on twitter: @crimson_chou


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when both worlds collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is important to show the friendship between Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk

After he finished dance practice with Hoseok, he bought Kihyun's favorite food at his favorite restaurant. Three weeks was a long time and Minhyuk could only imagine how sorry Kihyun felt, for getting caught in the moment. He was the one that had been there for him all the time, after his mother's death and it was him, who decided to visit his father's house after he stopped to pay for his tuition. Kihyun had also been the person who had asked his parents to help him out paying his tuition fees for at least two months as well because they could afford it and Minhyuk already paid them back twice the sum. There was no way he could've managed to survive without his best friend.  
  
Minhyuk didn't know what he would do without Kihyun and it was so hard on him to keep his silence about his arrangement with Hyungwon. Especially now that his feelings for him started to grow more and more and he didn't know what to do. He knew he had crossed a line when he had had sex with Hyungwon, that the older male wasn't feeling the same even though he treated him so respectful. Hyungwon made him happy, made him feel alive and he treated Minhyuk well and by no means like a prostitute or a 'thing'.  
  
“Hey.” Minhyuk said as he stepped inside the room and looked over to Kihyun, who was sitting at his desk, hovering over some music notes, his Laptop in front of him. He was probably preparing for one of his projects and looked like he could use a break too, so Minhyuk held the bags with their dinner up.  
  
“I got your favorite. Let's take a break.” Minhyuk unpacked their meal on the small table in the middle of their room, waiting for Kihyun to bring the cutlery with him before they both sat down. The younger was clearly surprised that Minhyuk wasn't ignoring him anymore or treat him like he was the Antichrist. Although, they knew each other for so long, that Kihyun was sure they'd survive every fight and they fought already so often and fell into silence so often that it was so exhausting – but they always would reconcile at the end of the day.  
  
They sat together in silence until they finished their meal before Kihyun started for his apology again – but Minhyuk held him back, shaking his head like there was no need.  
  
“I know you're worried and if I would have been in your place, I would feel helpless too. Especially because you have to find out about Hyungwon over social media instead of me and I want you to know that he's not using me for anything and he's treating me well.” Minhyuk leaned back on his bed and looked over to Kihyun, who was still sitting at the table, his arms resting on its surface while he played nervously with his fingers.  
  
“Hoseok said you're not dating him,” Kihyun looked down on the table, preparing his words with care because he didn't want to push Minhyuk further away.

 “You seem to be happy in all those photos next to him, but I also know you Minhyuk, for no minor amount of time, to _know_ , that you're not the type for just having fun and all I'm asking is, please take care of yourself, okay? I don't want you to see heartbroken because some rich guy took advantage of your situation. I'm not saying he's a bad guy or it's stupid of you to trust him. It's simply that I'm worried about you and I don't know him because you decided to split your life, to keep your life with Hyungwon to yourself and sometimes I'm afraid of the person you might be with him. I don't judge you, please understand that Minhyuk, there are always certain things we keep hidden in ourselves, but I can assure you that I am supporting everything that makes you happy. I want you to be happy because you deserve it the most out of all people, but please understand my concerns as well.”  
  
“I'm sorry I kept it from you.” Minhyuk said quietly, biting his lower lip nervously. There was so much Kihyun didn't know and he was right to question his relationship with Hyungwon – he was questioning his motives too because the longer he kept moving on, the harder it got to keep his feelings in place. And now that they'd started sleeping together wasn't helping at all.  
  
“If he's hurting you, I'm going to cut his balls off.” Kihyun said casually and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.  
  
“Well, fair enough.”  


 

Three months later the day of the competition had finally arrived and Minhyuk was pretty nervous, this could be a huge deal for his future career, as well as Hoseok's. He had thought about how well Hoseok would get paid if he would dance at Changkyun's club just one night and rip his shirt off. But instead, he was putting his shirt off all the time without getting any money for it, especially for Kihyun.  
  
The said person stood next to Hoseok, wishing them luck, smiling at Minhyuk as the blonde reached out to him, touching his back. They had managed to talk about their fight a few weeks ago, even though Minhyuk still hadn't told him about his job at the nightclub or how exactly he had met Hyungwon. He mostly told Hoseok about his feelings for Hyungwon, which got much more complicated over the past few months. Kihyun was supporting his arrangement with Hyungwon, as long as Minhyuk was happy and he wasn't judging him for receiving all these expensive gifts and the pleasant lifestyle he was living. Although, he was still a bit concerned over the fact, that Hyungwon was older than Minhyuk and might be using him just as his boy toy.  
  
All in all, things were getting better, or so it seemed. There was one person that still left a bitter taste in Minhyuk's mouth – another thing he hadn't told anyone about.  
  
He looked over to Lee Jooheon, who was talking to some other dancers from their class. He had his camera with him and his notepad, as usual. This guy really started to give him the creeps. He felt his gaze all over him, all the time. This wasn't the kind of attention he wanted. It was strange enough to see photos of him and Hyungwon on Twitter and other social media channels, still speculating about their relationship, and his classmates asking him about it. Minhyuk couldn't point his finger on the thing that scared him exactly. It wasn't like Jooheon would stand always right behind him, watching him, but Minhyuk had a feeling that he might and that he knew far too much and that, at one point, he would threaten him.  
  
Minhyuk wanted to tell Hoseok about Jooheon, but the two of them were friends for years, and he felt like this wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe all this living-a-double-life-thing and his blossoming feelings for Hyungwon started to get on his nerves, and he was seeing things that weren't even there. Jooheon wasn't a stalker. He was Hoseok's friends and Hoseok was like a big fluffy marshmallow borrowing the body of Adonis himself, and his friends weren't creeps.  
  
Hoseok and Minhyuk were getting ready, they'd be dancing in two categories, as a couple and single. _We're well-prepared. This is going to be great,_ he assured himself. They both were wearing simple white shirts and black distressed jeans. Minhyuk had a black choker around his neck – and the necklace with the little silver whale, Hyungwon had bought him. He was wearing it every day since he got it from him. It was his assurance, that everything would work out in the end. That he would be _free_.

They performed their double to 'SexyBack' from Justin Timberlake. Minhyuk really enjoyed dancing with Hoseok. Their movements were synchronized, they had the right timing, their bodies light and sexy. Minhyuk didn't know where Hyungwon was sitting, but he was sure to dance with the same passion as he did in Changkyun's club. For his solo performance, Minhyuk was dancing to 'My name' from DJ H.One. Hyungwon had been very excited as he had told him about it, but he hadn't shown him the choreography before. And Minhyuk danced like the song became a part of him, moving his body like a marionette to its beats. He had asked Hyungwon about the song, about the meaning because he really wanted to _understand_ it, translating its meaning during his movements to the audience.  
  
He came back to his senses as his body stopped at the last beat, followed by loud cheering of the audience. A wide smile was plastered on Minhyuk's lips as he bowed a few times, leaving the stage to the other competitors.  
  
“That! Was sick, dude!” Hoseok came to him as soon as he went backstage. “Look, I have goosebumps!” He showed him his thick forearm, indeed with goosebumps, and Minhyuk laughed cheerfully.  
  
“I hope the jurors have the same opinion.” What Minhyuk really wanted to know, was Hyungwon's opinion. He wanted to see him, and he felt a little envious that he couldn't be with him like Kihyun and Hoseok. He wished Hoseok good luck for his performance and sat back in the waiting area. Unconsciously he scanned the room for Jooheon because he couldn't let the thought slide, that the younger was watching him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
_Get your shit together, Minhyuk.  
  
  
_He watched Hoseok's performance through the big screen on the wall. After everyone had performed, all dancers gathered around on the stage, waiting for the final decision of the jury. Again Minhyuk scanned the audience to get a glimpse at Hyungwon. He smiled as he saw Kihyun, and then he found _him_ in the back. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black turtleneck pullover, a mask on his face.

   
 _Hyungwon is here. He's really here._

   
He set his focus back on the jury, who had already awarded the 3rd places for the solo and couple performances. Hoseok and Minhyuk weren't on the 2ndplace either, and he was getting nervous. Hadn't it been enough? They had practiced both so hard, every day for the past few months. Minhyuk pressed his lips together, looking at the floor, as the first place was announced – to him and Hoseok. Hoseok also won the 1st and Minhyuk the 2nd place in the solo category.  
  
Minhyuk stared at Hoseok in disbelief. He could hear Kihyun's loud voice in the audience screaming something like _That's my boys_ , and he knew, this was _real._ Hoseok hugged him with a big, fat smile on his lips and maybe he was crying, but it was okay. They deserved this. Minhyuk thought about Hoseok's words, that he deserved it to be happy. And their win showed that his hard work was worth it.  
  
They talked to a few sponsors afterward and it became pretty obvious that Hoseok and Minhyuk both had a lot of potential for the business. Minhyuk really couldn't believe his luck, and then there he was. Hyungwon had come backstage, without his mask on and was now standing right in front of him.  
  


  _Oh God_  
  
  
Was he dreaming? Minhyuk wasn't sure if his real body might've been in a coma and this was all just in his head. But Hyungwon was so unbelievably handsome and his voice so gentle as he congratulated him, pulling him into a hug after he had kissed him softly on his cheek. He was sure a lot of people had their eyes on them but it didn't matter. They'd already seen him on Hyungwon's side and Minhyuk wanted to believe in his little fantasy, that he was indeed something special to him. His heart was beating so loud in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, inhaling his sweet scent, feeling his comfort, that he was the luckiest person on earth.

 Minhyuk saw Hoseok and Kihyun in the corner of his eyes and signed them to join them. Hoping that it was okay for Hyungwon to meet them.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan!" Hoseok blurted out before Minhyuk could say anything and Kihyun immediately slapped his arm, but Hyungwon laughed so freely, so different from the laughs he had been showing to the people they'd met on various parties and events. It was the same when they were together with Changkyun like Hyungwon could be the person he was, without keeping his guard up.

 "These are my best friends... Kihyun and Hoseok." he introduced - obviously unnecessary.

 "It's so nice to finally meet you." he smiled and Minhyuk could see how suspicious Kihyun looked at them. Hoseok thought that Hyungwon and Minhyuk would be such a gorgeous couple, and he supported their arrangement as long as Minhyuk was happy. Of course, he shared everything with Kihyun, so even if he thought that this wasn't something Minhyuk should do, he would support him in silence.

 "Why don't you two have dinner with us?" Hyungwon asked, his arm brushing against Minhyuk's before he placed one hand on his lower back so naturally like it belonged there. He really wanted to set something on fire just to make sure that this scenario was, in fact, real and not a strange fantasy. This clearly wasn't part of their arrangement. This clearly crossed the line, was too intimate for just a work relationship, but Minhyuk wasn't able the see the line for quite some time now.

 "Oh, I'm not sure..." Kihyun started reserved but Hoseok took it from there.

 "Of course! When do we ever get the chance to have dinner with a celebrity?" Kihyun frowned, not sure if this was a good idea because he was still Minhyuk's best friend and Hyungwon was a stranger to him. He wanted to protect Minhyuk because he had endured enough in the last few years. Minhyuk seemed a bit concerned himself. What if Kihyun was asking how they'd met? He wasn't ready to reveal the whole truth to him over dinner.

 

After Hyungwon had given some autographs to other dancers backstage, he led Minhyuk and his friends to his Mercedes, so they could have dinner together in a middle-class Thai restaurant. He was answering every question Hoseok had about music and being a DJ and they got along very well. Minhyuk was so confused because his two worlds were colliding like this. Hyungwon wasn't even his boyfriend - but he seemed to enjoy himself very much that evening. There was no barrier because he was rich and famous, living in a big loft, while the other three men lived in a dorm, still at the beginning of their careers. It also didn't feel like Minhyuk wasn't dear and precious to Hyungwon, the way he spoke of him so fondly as he talked about their trips abroad.

Kihyun didn't ask about their relationship and Minhyuk was thankful for that, but it appeared to him that Hyungwon wasn't such a bad guy at all and that he cared for Minhyuk. Hyungwon paid for all of them and drove them back to the dorm, where Hoseok and Kihyun said their goodbyes, giving Minhyuk and Hyungwon a few moments of their own.

"Thank you for the dinner and that you came to the competition for me, looking kinda famous." Minhyuk smiled, facing Hyungwon in his car seat, nestling on his black jeans. Whenever he was looking at him it felt like home, not like he was this older rich guy taking him to shopping trips, parties, and vacations.

"My pleasure, I did my best looking kinda famous, but the stage was all yours." a grin on his full lips.   
  
"I really like your friends. I'm sorry that I can't celebrate with you tonight." He hummed, tracing his fingers through Minhyuk's hair, his eyes were scanning his face in a gentle manner as if he wanted to absorb every feature to his memory.

Minhyuk had already known that Hyungwon had to take a flight to Hong Kong tonight, but he still had attended his performance and had dinner with his friends. He was wondering if there really wasn't anything more between them. This hadn't been a party he had to attend, taking care of his business partners, showing Minhyuk off. Hyungwon was here because of him but Minhyuk was too afraid to ask him about his feelings.

"I'll call you." Hyungwon leaned over, whispering against his lips and Minhyuk already leaned in to kiss him, so sweet and tenderly, that Minhyuk wanted to die right on the spot. His fingers caressed softly over Hyungwon's cheek, as he let him slid his tongue inside his mouth, deepening their kiss.

   
 _What are we? I love you. Please make this real._

  
“Take care.” Minhyuk whispered, his heart heavy in his chest as Hyungwon's thumb traced over his bottom lip, a warm and caring smile on his own. This was getting harder every time. A heavy sigh left his lips, as he watched after the car before moved to his room, where Kihyun and Hoseok where sitting on Kihyun's bed, already in their sweat pants and t-shirt, searching for a movie on his laptop. Minhyuk just stood there at the door, staring at them, and tears started to run down his cheeks as his keys slipped out of his hand and down to the floor with a crashing sound. The sky was falling down on him all at once.  
  
This wasn't fair. He couldn't do this anymore, but he knew that he already fell too deep for Hyungwon, and he made it so fucking hard not to. He wanted this. _Love._ He had pushed himself into this, felt so confused because he didn't know what to do with all these feelings inside him. He'd swallowed the words for months and Hyungwon was so perfect. He took care of him, made him laugh, _wanted_.

Hoseok stood up immediately and brought him over to Kihyun's bed, so Minhyuk could sit between them, crying on Kihyun's shoulder while Hoseok caressed his back. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary. They prevented him from breaking any further, letting him know, that they were here for him, loving and supporting him no matter what.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I can't give them or you a break yet lol 
> 
> you can yell at me on Twitter if you want: @crimson_chou


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon is making his appearance

After the competition Minhyuk allowed his days to flow by slow and easily. He had already worked out his next choreography for the nightclub, so there wasn't much pressure. He really liked his job there, had grown fond of the other dancers and Shownu – and of course, Changkyun not because he was his boss but Hyungwon's closest friend. The only thing that was killing him, were his feelings for Hyungwon. He couldn't stop himself from thinking if Hyungwon maybe had other escorts as well when he was on his business trips or his gigs all around Asia. Maybe this was just who he was. Charming and caring, but without all the unnecessary feelings of love.  
  
  
  
_Maybe you're just stupid, Minhyuk._

 

Another thing he was keeping to himself, as well as the reason why he was crying after Hyungwon had left, the night after the competition. Although Minhyuk was pretty sure that Kihyun and Hoseok knew very well what was going on. He felt so empty, so broken beyond repair. He sat by the window in the piano room at the music department, listening to Kihyun's voice while he was playing the piano, so soft and soothing, performing one of the songs Hoseok had written for him. This was the state of mutual pining that took place between them now. They worked so perfectly together like clockwork. When Hoseok looked at Kihyun like he was the most precious thing in the world, Minhyuk felt even more like a ghost, the third wheel.  
  
He really wanted them to be happy, they deserved it, but why was his own love story such a disaster? Maybe he should actually go clubbing again, filling his system with booze and his head with clouds. What did it even mean that he was exclusive to Hyungwon and was Hyungwon exclusive to him? Who wanted to stop him, if he fucked a stranger at a bar, to forget the burning sensation on his skin Hyungwon had left there? Whenever he kissed him, Minhyuk couldn't think straight, he felt so secure, unique and precious. He'd fallen so hard for him and now he was drowning.  
  
  
  
_And maybe I'm just lost in a dream._

 

Kihyun ended the song, looking over to Minhyuk, who now scrolled over some Twitter feeds, talking about Hyungwon's gig in Hong Kong. There weren't any photos about other men or women by his side and why was he even looking for something like that? He had no right to be jealous in the first place because they weren't a couple. But still, he stared at the photo of him and Hyungwon, it showed them together at a party in Osaka were Hyungwon had attended as a DJ and took Minhyuk with him.

Nothing made sense anymore, but he didn't want to lose this sweet little lie he was living in every single day. There were so many mixed signals that didn't work out. Hyungwon liked to spoil him, taking him on trips – first class – but despite knowing about the debts his father had left him, he let Minhyuk work for the money instead of taking the responsibility for him, and paying everything in one go. It wouldn't even hurt him, this wasn't a sum Hyungwon had to think about twice. And the older would treat him always with respect, caring for him, asking if he needed anything.

Hyungwon had told him he often felt lonely in his apartment and how hard it was to find real people amongst the rich. He had Changkyun and their friendship was definitely not fake, nor a thing about their status. So maybe Minhyuk was indeed able to give something in return. That might have been the reason he wanted to have dinner with Kihyun and Hoseok because they were real people, honest. It might have been the reason why he didn't send Minhyuk away after his confession because the scars the world had left on him were real. And Minhyuk adored Hyungwon, not because he made his life easier, or he got a lot of expensive goods out of it, but because Hyungwon made him feel. He was like a warm light, embracing him, keeping the shadows of his past away. They brought each other to life. But Minhyuk was breaking inside at the same time.

His fingers played with the silver necklace around his neck, as he looked up to face Kihyun who now sat in the chair next to him. The young singer hummed softly, his eyes looking at nothing particular outside the window. The summer had rushed by so fast and autumn had taken its place. It was getting colder, and the alleys and parks outside were covered in yellow and red leaves, fallen from the trees, giving the impression of a painting.

"I don't know how you got yourself into this and it's okay if you can't or don't want to talk about it." Kihyun started, rubbing his hands together in slow motion. "I know it took me a long time to get together with Hoseok, even if I had already loved him for so long. And seeing you with Hyungwon... I can understand what you must've felt looking at the both of us, being so close but too far away at the same time."

Minhyuk lowered his head and stared at the ground, pressing his lips together, waiting for Kihyun to continue.

"When I saw the first photos of the both of you, I really thought he was using you, that you're so desperate to get out of your debts, having a better life, to literally sell your body. But the fact that he wanted to have dinner with us, didn't quite fit into this scenario, also not the way he's looking at you or how he's treating you."

Kihyun was placing a hand on Minhyuk's thigh, assuring him that he was there for him.

"I don't think you have to keep your feelings for him inside. If he makes you alive, makes you breathe, then you have every right to give in to it. I've never met a stronger person than you, and you have every right to lower your guard and let someone protect you." Kihyun sighed soundly.

Minhyuk let go of the necklace between his fingers, placing his hand over Kihyun's. He was so tired of lying when Kihyun was so honest with him. “I lied.” he whispered, biting his lower lip, feeling Kihyun's questioning gaze on him.

“You're right. I was desperate for money so,” Minhyuk took a deep breath. _Courage_. “I started working as a dancer in a high-class nightclub, not as a night audit at some hotel – but I'm pretty sure you figured that out already. I don't have to strip or have sex with any of the guests there, even if it's a possibility to earn even more money. I met Hyungwon on my first night there, and we just... talked, like we've known each other for years and I really wanted to see him again. He asked me to escort him to parties and events, be exclusive only to him, soon after and we started spending more and more time together. He never forced me to do anything, and he didn't kick me out even after I had told him about my mother and the debts my father had left me. I... like him so much and it's tearing me apart.”  
  
“I was so ashamed of myself and I couldn't tell you and this is all so messed up. I'm so sorry.” Minhyuk stared at their hands, and he was squeezing Kihyun's fingers so hard like his life was depending on it.  
  
Kihyun couldn't believe what he was told. In a way, he had seen it coming, although it was so strange that his best friend, this cheery, loud man, was working at a high-class nightclub. But then again, seeing him with Hyungwon gave everyone the impression that he could be one of the rich and famous too. It was definitely better than selling his body on the streets, though. He sighed deeply and frowning his eyebrows, rubbing his closed eyelids with the fingers of his free hand.  
  
“Why can't you just _talk_ to me in the first place for once, Minnie?” Kihyun looked at him. He wasn't angry. The fact that Minhyuk had to go through all that alone was gnawing at him – and yeah, maybe he was a bit angry and worried. He was worried sick because Minhyuk had been too ashamed to trust him and Kihyun should've been the very first person Minhyuk should be able to talk to.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Minhyuk said, more like a whisper, leaning his head on Kihyun's shoulder, loosening the grip of their hands. A short silence filled the room, the sun was hanging low in the sky, filling the room with a golden shimmer and Minhyuk knew he had to go to work soon.  
  
“Despite meeting your significant other in a nightclub... I persist on my point of view, that he's as madly in love with you as you are with him. And I'm going to smash this fucking handsome face of his if he's going to hurt you.” Minhyuk laughed at this, let himself relax. He always thought it was charming that Kihyun wanted to hurt people to protect his friends and it didn't matter that the person, in this case, was rich.  
  
“Thank you.”

   
  
_I couldn't do this without you._  


  
He felt so relieved, knowing that his best friend would always be by his side, even if he had kept this from him for so long. Maybe it really was time to move on, accepting the decisions he had made. Accepting his feelings for Hyungwon and having the courage to tell him.

Still, there was one thing Minhyuk hadn't told anyone. The feeling of being watched and that he was looking over his shoulders now and then. He really wanted to believe that this was just his imagination and that his life had changed so much in the past few months, that he was just exhausted. Being with someone like Hyungwon meant to be seen, meant he had to face some ugly comments and maybe everything they needed to hear was that Minhyuk was, in fact, Hyungwon's boyfriend.  
  
At least dancing at the club, was clearing his head enough for a while. Of course, he had worked on days before, when Hyungwon wasn't at the club but it still felt strange talking to other guests since he became exclusive to him. Smiling at them, when the man he wanted wasn't sitting across from him, looking at him so fondly that Minhyuk was melting.

"Do you miss him?" Changkyun took a seat on the sofa next to him, as the guest he had been talking to had excused himself and left. Minhyuk frowned a bit, not knowing if Changkyun was asking as his boss or Hyungwon's best friend. Changkyun was actually pretty pleased with himself. He knew Hyungwon was only coming to the club the past few months because of Minhyuk, meeting him after every performance in one of the private rooms. There was this spark, this passion between Minhyuk and Hyungwon, he had never seen when his best friend had been with one of his ex-lovers.

"I do." Minhyuk thought it was pretty obvious that he liked Hyungwon, much more than what was good for him. They texted every day and Hyungwon would video chat him, if possible. It was so comforting and hurtful at the same time.

 

_Yes, I miss him. I miss him so much it's breaking me into pieces._

 

Changkyun smirked and took a sip of his drink. "You like him."

Minhyuk wasn't answering, just looked at Changkyun, before he grabbed his own drink, swirling the ice cubes with the straw in his glass. His cheeks reddened a little. Like this was every reaction Changkyun needed, he said, "It's late, you can go for tonight."

He didn't feel safe on his way to the subway, felt like everyone was staring at him and he didn't know why. _I'm just tired_ , he thought and wrapped his arms around his torso to keep himself warm under his coat. The nights were definitely getting colder and a fine mist hovered over the city, making everything appear milky and fuzzy. There were other people passing him, going home from various clubs Minhyuk assumed, but they sure didn't pay him much attention. The streets were as lively as always at night in Gangnam despite the cold weather. Minhyuk felt goosebumps all over his body and he stopped abruptly to scan his surroundings, panic bubbling up in his body. Out of reflex, he reached for his phone inside his coat pocket, maybe to call Kihyun to ease his nerves and feel a little less alone on his way home. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. His battery had died and so he could only stare at his own reflection in the black phone screen.

 

_Someone is watching, I can feel it._

 

Minhyuk started hastily walking again to the nearest subway station, to escape from this creepy feeling. He tried to stay calm, heard his own breathing like a sledgehammer in his ears. _Breathe_. The stairs to the subway station just a few steps away, he felt a hand on his arm, and he shifted around in panic, pulling his arm away. His eyes wide in disbelief, when it was Lee Jooheon standing right in front of him. He didn't like this. Facing him alone, even if there were other people around them.

"Stay away from me!" Minhyuk said, taking a few steps back. He had known it! He wasn't crazy. This hadn't been just his imagination – but he really wished his intuition would've failed him this time. Jooheon was Hoseok's friend for god's sake!

 "I really don't understand why you sell yourself to them, especially to Chae Hyungwon." He didn't seem surprised about Minhyuk's reaction at all, just looking straight at him, pushing his glasses back with his fingers.

"This is none of your business what I'm doing. Why are you following me around?" He looked around, trying to calm himself down when everything he wanted to do was to run. But since they were going to the same university and Jooheon was, in fact, a friend of Hoseoks', he wouldn't come far. He wanted to wake up. This could only be a terrible joke.

"You're so much better than this, Minhyuk." He was stepping closer. "I would've given you everything. Do you know how long I wanted to be with you? But you didn't even care! You weren't even looking at me. And imagine my surprise when I had to find out that you're selling yourself like a whore." Jooheon's voice was so cold, so full of disgust, it made Minhyuk shiver. His words were ringing in his ears – Kihyun had called him a whore before – but he was sure Jooheon really meant it. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"Don't touch me!" Minhyuk hissed through his teeth and pushed Jooheon away, as the younger was reaching for him, and his bag fell to the ground, its contents scattered on the floor all around them in front of the subway station. Now was his chance to get down the stairs, taking the train home, but then he recognized something.  
  
“What...?” Minhyuk gasped in shock, staring at the photos plastering the ground. The streetlights were bright enough for him to see them clearly. Photos of _him_. At dance practice. In front of the nightclub. Sleeping during class. When he was changing after practice. The night he first kissed Hyungwon. He felt sick. He felt dizzy all of a sudden. He wanted to run as far away from Jooheon as possible. He felt so exposed, humiliated. Jooheon was kneeling down in panic, grabbing the photos and his belongings, to cover them from Minhyuk's eyes.  
  
“You're sick...” Minhyuk said with a trembling voice, shaking his head in disbelief, turning around to move away. The world was spinning around him. It was then that Jooheon grabbed his ankle hard to keep him from moving away, that he lost his balance and fell down the stairs to the subway station. He stopped on a middle platform of the stairs, his eyes moving aimlessly around, as he tried to understand what was happening. _Pain_. There was so much pain. It was hard to breathe and panic filled his system again, as Jooheon came into his field of vision as well as many other people.

Jooheon had run down the stairs to Minhyuk as fast as possible, relieved that he was awake. He was clearly injured and more and more people were gathering around them. He did the only thing he could do and called an ambulance before the crowd swallowed him. It was a cowardly move to leave him behind like that, but he couldn't take responsibility for that.  
  
He never wanted to hurt Minhyuk like this, he just wanted to be with him. He had a crush on him for years and it all had started as he took the first photo of Minhyuk for their university newspaper. It was okay to just look at him from afar, taking pictures of him and stalking his social media accounts, but since he was with Hyungwon it had just become unbearable. No one should touch him like that. Kiss him right in front of Jooheon. Seeing all the fondness in Minhyuk's eyes was like a living nightmare.  


  
_It can't be._  


   
The first thing Minhyuk recognized when he opened his heavy eyelids again was Kihyun, sitting beside his bed - was it even his bed? - holding his hand. He looked pale and tired and there was so much worry written all over his face as he grabbed his hand a little harder, seeing him awake.

 

_Why?_

 

He knew why. His eyes aimlessly scanned around the room, the blank walls, the white sheets, the splint on his arm, as he tried to remember why he was here. _Jooheon._ Kihyun was his emergency contact – since his mother was dead and his father god knows where – which meant there had been an emergency, and he was at the hospital.

"What...?" Minhyuk's voice was hoarse, his throat felt sore and his body was aching, but at the same time, he was filled with numbness. It was still hard to breathe, his head was aching like he had smashed it against a wall several times and his arm was in a splint. A transfusion tube on his other arm. His body covered in bruises as well, although he couldn't see it under the gown and the sheets.

"You were taken to hospital with a concussion and a broken elbow. You had surgery, to fix it. God, Minhyuk, what happened to you last night? Jooheon came to me and told me you had an accident and then the hospital called telling me you're here." Kihyun said clearly drained. He couldn't believe that this had been just an accident because Minhyuk wasn't that clumsy. He was a dancer and very good at holding his balance. Luckily Minhyuk seemed to have protected his head out of reflex as he had fallen down those stairs. But it broke his heart seeing Minhyuk like this, shaking his head slowly. It was too much. He couldn't talk about this now because he couldn't grab the truth quite yet. _Jooheon_. He really wanted to throw him under the bus, but he kept quiet.

"Do you want me to call Hyungwon?" Kihyun asked slowly, not sure if his friend wanted him to see him like this. He would've called Hyungwon immediately, but he also wanted to respect Minhyuk's wishes. Minhyuk looked at him for a brief moment, so bitter and sad, closing his eyes again. Pain and numbness was everything he felt, and he was tired. So tired. So lost.

  
“No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major cliffhanger for you :D'  
> I'm so sorry and I swear it's going to get better! 
> 
> Twitter: @crimson_chou


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who never lets you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this time to make up for the cruel cliffhanger of the last one :)

He felt the numbness filling his body and his voice as he called Changkyun to tell him, he wouldn't be able to work for him anymore because he was injured. His phone was broken because of the hard impact on the stairs, so he had to call from the hospital line. He didn't talk much whenever Kihyun and Hoseok came to visit him, especially not about how this accident had happened in the first place. All his cheerful energy had left him and everything seemed so grey and worthless.

The humiliation that was eating him alive was much worse than the pain in his body. Minhyuk knew that Hyungwon could take all his pain away, embracing him in his arms, but this wasn't something he would hold him responsible for. It hit him so hard that Hyungwon wasn't in love with him, that they were never really together.

The truth was right there in front of him, and he couldn't drown it under all his lies and little fantasies. They were nothing and would never be anything. This sweet little lie had lasted long enough but the feelings, the _longing,_ the love were still there, hurting him so much more. He looked over to the necklace with the whale charm on it. He would never be free.

  
  
  
_We were never meant to be. It's better this way._  
  
  
  
Short after Minhyuk had told Changkyun that he was injured, the latter had called Hyungwon, who was already back in Seoul after his gigs in Hong Kong and Japan.

"Hyung, what happened to Minhyuk? He just called to tell me he couldn't work for me anymore because of an injury."

"Inju...? Hold up! What are you talking about?" Hyungwon frowned and got up from his seat. He was sitting in his office, reading over some paperwork when Changkyun had called. He had tried contacting Minhyuk a few times, but he couldn't get through, his texts unread and unanswered. He was back in Seoul since yesterday and had planned to stop at Minhyuk's dorm to see if everything was okay. Hyungwon was worried sick, didn't know what was going on. He thought everything was fine between them. They'd parted like lovers and now there was radio silence.

He took his bag in a hurry and told his secretary that he was out, the phone still on his ear.

"He didn't tell you?" Changkyun sounded confused.

"No. He isn't responding to anything for a few days. I'm driving to his dorm, right now. I'll keep you posted." Hyungwon ended the call, throwing his phone and his bag on the co-drivers seat and drove to the dorm, hopefully finding him there – or at least Kihyun or Hoseok, to tell him what the hell was going on. 

Hyungwon ignored the confused looks of the students at the dorm, as he parked his Mercedes and stood in front of Kihyun's door a bit later – after he had asked a few students where to find his room. He knocked twice, before Kihyun opened him, a confused look on his face.  
  
“Hyungwon. What are you doing here?” Kihyun took a look around the hallway, checking if someone was there, or if they could talk right at the door. He didn't want to let him in and just made it quick.  
  
“Where's Minhyuk? I heard he's injured.” Hyungwon stated clearly why he was here as if it wasn't obvious enough. He couldn't care less if anyone would see him here if he was a famous DJ or had his own firm. His only concern was Minhyuk.  
  
Kihyun was quiet for a while, just looking at Hyungwon's worried face. He was still a stranger to him and Minhyuk hadn't contacted him on his own, which meant Kihyun would hold on to his wishes – even if he wanted to tell him the truth about Minhyuk because he knew everything his best friend needed was him.  
  
“I can't tell you. He doesn't want to see you.”  
  
“This is ridiculous,” Hyungwon frowned, looking straight at him but Kihyun's expression told him that he meant it. “I don't understand.”  
  
“It's what he wants, so please stop coming here.” Kihyun started to close the door and Hyungwon wasn't holding him back. He couldn't believe this. Why would Minhyuk shut him out like this? They'd spent so much time together the last few months, and he'd never thought about losing all this from one day to another. He left the dorm and went back to his office. _Minhyuk, what's going on?_

 

The next person knocking at his door was Hoseok. Kihyun had messaged him soon after Hyungwon had left.  
  
“He was really here?” Hoseok closed the door behind him, waiting for Kihyun to pack his stuff. They were on their way to visit Minhyuk at the hospital – during his current state it really wasn't fun at all.  
  
“Yeah... you should've seen him. He was so, _ugh_ , so worried. He does really care about Minnie and I don't think he would come all the way here if he was just his escort.” Kihyun grabbed Hoseok's hand as the older reached out to him.  
  
“I know,” he sighed. “Are you going to tell him?” Hoseok's fingers softly caressed over Kihyun's as they started to went out to the nearest bus stop.  
  
“Don't know. I mean... I should, shouldn't I? Maybe he's going to change his mind, but I don't think so. He looks so broken.” He had been by Minhyuk's side after his mother's death, so this empty look in his friends' eyes was all too familiar. But how should he fix this situation?  
  
“I think he wants to see him, but since they aren't really together he feels like this is wrong. Do you think Hyungwon is coming back?” They got on the bus and sat down in the last row.  
  
“He might be. I really have no idea.” Kihyun leaned on his shoulder, nuzzling his head in the curve of his neck, looking at their hands. He wanted this for Minhyuk too. This feeling of home. This feeling to  _belong. This feeling of unconditional love.  
  
_The moment Kihyun mentioned Hyungwon to Minhyuk, he already regretted it. Minhyuk's body tensed, and he shook his head, trying to relax, to prevent himself from more pain. He wasn't this person Hyungwon wanted to see in him anymore. He had nothing to say to him, though, he had so much he wanted to say to him, but he wouldn't confess his feelings when life had punched him so hard in the face that he felt like he would never get up ever again. His fighting spirit was broken. His heart was broken. All this lies over the last months so useless, when, in the end, he was nothing. Maybe he deserved it that his mother had killed herself and his father leaving him. That's what his life wanted for him.  
  
There wasn't a treasure full of gold waiting for him at the end of the rainbow. Hell, there wasn't even a fucking rainbow! Minhyuk was so angry. Angry because of his parents, his stupid feelings for an unreachable person like Hyungwon, and he was furious of Jooheon because he broke him like this. He destroyed his sweet little lies and left him behind with the broken pieces of his true self. Minhyuk wouldn't be able to dance with his broken elbow for quite some time. He couldn't work and might end where he had come from because this was all he deserved at the end.  
  
  
  
_Useless. You're just useless.  
  
  
  
_Hyungwon had called his best friend as soon as he got out of his office, inviting him over – he really needed someone to talk to about Minhyuk. Changkyun sat down on the big leather sofa in Hyungwon's apartment, grabbing the picture frame, that was placed beside on a small table. A photo of Minhyuk and Hyungwon, both smiling in the camera. It was the most personal thing he'd ever seen in his friends' apartment. Hyungwon sat down and placed two cups of coffee on the table in front of them.  
  
“When he first came to me, asking for a job, I already knew that he would become something special for you. But I would've never guessed you'd fall so hard for him.” He placed the frame back on the table and Hyungwon looked at the photo. It was taken during their trip to Abu Dhabi. Minhyuk had been so happy and cheerful as he walked barefoot through the tranquil water on the beach. He missed Minhyuk's smile so much. Touching his warm skin. Telling him how beautiful he was.  
  
“I wasn't aware that I could love someone like that, but here we are.” he said pensively. His world was so different from Minhyuk's. He never had to fight so hard for something he wanted like Minhyuk for his dancing career. Money could fix everything in his world, but his world was cold. Of course, he had enjoyed the parties, the hook-ups, and material things too for a while, but it wasn't what he really needed - until he had met Minhyuk, who never treated him different from everyone else. Time was flying as they first talked to each other, and he couldn't believe how much Minhyuk had filled him with life just like that.  
  
Maybe it had been a bit selfish of him to ask Changkyun to make Minhyuk exclusive to him, but he had needed more of this feeling, this feeling of being alive. With Minhyuk, his world was bright, warm and so fulfilled. Whenever he was on his business trips, he felt that something, _someone_ , was missing. He'd never experienced the feeling of longing before. His former relationships were based on money, fame, and admission. And now that Minhyuk was pushing him away like this, he felt empty, and he wanted to fight for him. Because this was real and he really loved him. His feelings were true and no money or pleasure in this world could counterbalance the loss he experienced.

“I guess this is the part where you're gonna fight for love, my tall fella.” Changkyun placed his hand reassuring on his back before he reached for his coffee.

 

And that was what Hyungwon did when he stood in front of the dorm the next day. Kihyun was walking back after class, as he noticed Hyungwon waiting there, leaning on his car.  
  
“Hyungwon, what are you doing here?” Kihyun walked closer to him and sighed.  
  
“Same as yesterday. I want to see Minhyuk.” Hyungwon said persistently. He wouldn't let this go, even if he had to come here every single day. There was no difference in his business meetings. He had to win Kihyun over, and he wasn't willing to let it slide.  
  
“Well, same as yesterday: He doesn't want to see you.” he shook his head, and already felt sorry for Hyungwon. This man clearly wasn't interested in hurting Minhyuk. He wanted to be with him no matter what. Still, Kihyun wasn't sure if he would be prepared to see Minhyuk in his current state.  
  
“I'll come here as long as it takes for you to tell me where he is. See you tomorrow then.” Hyungwon managed a smile and got back into his car.  
  
Kihyun was struggling because Hyungwon's behavior was so honest and definitely something Hoseok would do for him if he was in the same situation. A part of him wanted to tell him, where Minhyuk was because he had the feeling that Hyungwon might have been the only person to be able to fix Minhyuk. But he was loyal enough to stop himself.

 

Being loyal might've been not the best thing, though. He had no idea how to handle Minhyuk's situation when he was released from the hospital the day after tomorrow. Despite, there was still this feeling that there was much more to this accident than Minhyuk would've revealed to him. He had been with him as his doctor had asked him about the bruises on his ankle. It looked like someone had grabbed him there really hard.  
  
Hyungwon stopped by the dorm again the next day, waiting for Kihyun to crack. He could've bought all the information he needed with money, but it just didn't feel right. He wanted to work his way through to Minhyuk, and since Kihyun was his best friend he had to show him, that he was serious.  
  
“I know you have a shit ton of money but don't you have to work or anything?” Kihyun frowned. Hyungwon was really a pain in the ass!  
  
“I do,” he smiled. “And you could accelerate this whole process if you'd tell me where Minhyuk is.”  
  
“Fine! He's at the hospital.” Kihyun snapped. He was so exhausted by Minhyuk's depressing state of mind and it wasn't getting better at all. There was no way to make him smile even a little. Even Hoseok felt depressed after every visit. Furthermore, Hyungwon wasn't going to stop showing up here every day, asking for Minhyuk. They really fit perfectly in their level of annoyance.  
  
Kihyun and Hoseok got in Hyungwon's car after Hoseok had finished practice, and they went to the hospital. He really didn't know if this was going to work. Was it really such a good idea to utilize Minhyuk's current state to force him to talk to Hyungwon? Kihyun was out of options because he knew that Minhyuk wasn't willing to fight for himself anymore – but the man he was so madly in love with, wasn't willing to let him go so easily either.  
  
“I hope my intuition isn't failing me, but please tell me there's more than just this escort thing.” Kihyun sat on the seat in the front beside Hyungwon, looking at him. He needed to hear it from him, needed to be sure that this was the right thing to do.  
  
“I love him.” Hyungwon stated without hesitation, his eyes fixed on the street. He had had enough time to become clear about what he wanted. The thought to live his life without Minhyuk wasn't even an option for him. And he wanted this to be real, for both of them. Hoseok wanted to scream on the backseat because this love story was so overly dramatic that he was going to die, but he bit his bottom lip instead, looking out of the window.  
  
At this, Kihyun lowered his guard a bit more. He wanted to believe that this man had only the best intentions to make Minhyuk happy. To make him smile again. And so he told Hyungwon about the accident, Minhyuk's injuries, his surgery and that he'd be released soon. That he wasn't smiling anymore. That he wasn't willing to fight and push through. Kihyun had no clue that Jooheon might've something to do with Minhyuk's accident. He'd seemed really hysterical when he had shown up that night, telling him that he had been on his way home, as he saw Minhyuk falling down the stairs to the subway station.  
  
Hyungwon swallowed hard, clenching his fingers around the wheel. It was not because he thought Minhyuk wasn't good enough for him like this, but because of the thought Minhyuk giving up on himself, and he wasn't there to hold him. This wonderful person he was in love with, was in pain, was hurt and he wanted to be there for him. Reach for his hand, help him up on his feet and never let him go again.  
  
A few minutes later, they stood in front of Minhyuk's room altogether, as Kihyun held Hyungwon back on his arm.  
  
“If you're going to hurt him, I will punch your face. I assure you, you'll wish you were never born.” Hoseok sighed at that and smiled at Hyungwon. His boyfriend clearly had only the best intentions.  
  
“O-okay?” Hyungwon blinked taken aback. Minhyuk had told him already that Kihyun was small and angry, but standing right in front of him, getting threatened, was so much scarier. Kihyun wrinkled his nose and knocked at the door, looking inside.  
  
“Please don't hate me.” he said with an apologetic smile and stepped back, so Hyungwon could enter the room, and closed the door behind them. Kihyun and Hoseok sat down in the waiting area. _Hopefully, this is going to work out._

 

Hyungwon couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now seeing Minhyuk in front of him. Relieved because he had wanted to see him for so long. Worried because he was hurt. Sad because all the light seemed to have left his eyes. But all in all, he felt the urge to be with him. To give him all the love he needed. To hold him.  
  
Minhyuk on the other hand, stared at Hyungwon, opening and closing his mouth without a sound leaving his lips. He wanted to hide somewhere, far away from Hyungwon, from this awkward situation.

He felt so ashamed of himself, facing Hyungwon like this. He was far away from this expensive, sexy person, that danced at a high-class nightclub, wore expensive designer clothing and had shameless sex with Hyungwon. Minhyuk was broken, he felt exposed, humiliated and in no way worthy enough to take a minute of Hyungwon's time. 

“You aren't supposed to be here. Please go. I... can't work for you anymore.” Minhyuk managed to say, lowering his head. Why was he even here? When did Kihyun become such a traitor? He'd made it perfectly clear that there was no point for Hyungwon to come and see him like this. They weren't together and this wasn't Hyungwon's place to be. Although all Minhyuk wanted was to fall into his arms, feeling protected.

“I don't want you to work for me.” It hurt him to see Minhyuk like this. Like a wounded deer, unsure if it could survive or was going to die. He stepped closer to Minhyuk's bed, reached out for him and softly stroke through his blonde hair.  
  
Minhyuk pressed his lips together, as he felt the soft touch of Hyungwon he was longing for. “What do you want then...?” he asked in a hoarse voice, unable to face him.  
  
“You.” Hyungwon said so gently that Minhyuk thought he misheard and looked up at him, slowly. His eyes wide in disbelief, cheeks flushed red, and his heart beating fast in his chest.  
  
_A dream. This is just a dream. This can't be real._  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for sticking with this story until now even if this is not your usual sugar daddy concept. There are only a few chapters left to wrap this thing up and I could say what I wanted to say then, but I wanted to say it now: Maybe this story is just a story for you but it means a lot to me personally and I understand that some feelings and Minhyuk's acting here and there might be hard to catch but I'm very familiar with them, to know, that sometimes you just can't see the good things right in front of you and you're just waiting for everything to crash. Writing this story helped me a lot to understand certain things (some of you might already know that) 
> 
> I don't need you to understand it all and I'm glad when you are enjoying yourself reading this story, others might hate it (I don't know and I don't care) but the most important parts are friendship, letting someone in and seeing the value of yourself even if others treat you like trash because for some other people you are the world and the most precious treasure. I also wanted to show that even if Hyungwon has money he feels lonely and Minhyuk is changing it, despite feeling like he isn't worthy enough. And nothing Hyungwon could possibly buy for Minhyuk is compensation enough for the fact that he loves him.
> 
> I really appreciate your kudos and comments and your support!
> 
> Twitter: crimson_chou


	11. Chapter 11

Minhyuk wasn't sure if this scenario was actually taking place or if the drugs in his system made him see things. Was he so desperate to see Hyungwon that he materialized himself in front of him? His long fingers caressing through his hair felt so real, additional to his voice, filling his eardrums with the most soothing frequencies. He was unable to show a decent reaction and as a result, he was just staring at him – like he saw a ghost.  
  
  
S _ay something._  


“What?” This must be a dream because the real Hyungwon wouldn't stand here in front of him, while he sat there bare, injured and unable to say a whole sentence. And this Hyungwon hummed softly and took his jacket off – as well as his shoes. Minhyuk still couldn't grab what was happening. But when Hyungwon sat beside him on the bed, carefully laying his arm around him, Minhyuk gasped and tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
_He's here. This is real._  
  
  
  
His whole world had come to a standstill after that night. His anger, his feelings, everything had been covered under a blanket of numbness, waiting to be lifted. It was just a single touch, just Hyungwon's warmth, the feeling that he was beside him, that had lifted the blanket. Minhyuk covered his face with the hand he could use and cried, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. It hurt so much, to let everything out, to allow Hyungwon to see him like this – to allow him to hold him. There hadn't been a scenario in his head were Hyungwon was coming for him. He has wanted to convince himself that there was no chance at all, that Hyungwon would've feelings for him.  
  
He had been so eager to believe that everything he had experienced with him over the past few months was just a sweet dream and Jooheon had taken everything from him, as he grabbed his ankle that night and made him crash on the hard stone of the stairs. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so he just cried, even if his chest hurt through the contraction of his sobbing.  
  
Hyungwon sat quietly beside Minhyuk, caressing his back in a soothing motion, let him know that he was here and wouldn't let him go. He should've come earlier, be honest about his feelings, but the important part was, that he was here, right now. They were alive and breathing.  
  
“It's okay. I'm here.” Hyungwon whispered against Minhyuk's temple, placing a soft kiss on it, giving Minhyuk all the time he needed to calm down. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and dried Minhyuk's cheeks after he'd stopped crying. He looked drained and tired. His cheeks puffy and flushed red, but Hyungwon recognized that he looked a lot more alive than before. And he was still the most beautiful person Hyungwon had ever seen.  
  
“I'm sorry... I never wanted you to see me like this.” he said ashamed and hoarse, his eyes fixed on the blanket over his legs. He couldn't stop pitying himself, feeling bad that he couldn't show Hyungwon his strong side. It was so hard to accept that this was also a side of himself. That he was hurt, drained and tired of living, because it was so hard to pretend all the time. His surroundings were running at full speed and sometimes he just wanted it to stop. Wanted to take a deep breath, close his eyes and never wake up again.  
  
Kihyun would be there for him whenever this side of him showed up. But it had been different this time. He couldn't let Kihyun in nor Hoseok. And he had wanted to shut Hyungwon out of his life because deep down he already knew that he was the only person that could fix him – and he was afraid. Minhyuk was so afraid of the life he could be living with him, that he wanted to run away. He was afraid of the rainbow, of the treasure full gold. He was afraid of the person he might become when he let go of all these negative feelings. Let go of the shadows of his past, stopped pretending and actually started feeling again.  
  
“I meant it when I said that you're an extraordinary person,” Hyungwon softly grabbed Minhyuk's hand, tracing over it with his thumb, following the motion with his eyes. “That night we first met, seeing you dance, talking to you was the most honest thing I've experienced in a long time, so I asked Changkyun to make you exclusive to me. I showed you my world, people pretending, showing fake love to each other, but still, you never asked for more. You never asked for status, for money, for the things I bought for you.” Hyungwon brought his hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.  
  
“When you told me about your parents, about your reasons, I wanted to be the person you could lean on. I wanted to hold you, be your safe place. Maybe I've been a bit selfish, but I also wanted you to fill my life with your smile, your warmth.” he gently looked at him, as Minhyuk lifted his head.  
  
“Please don't shut me out, Minhyuk. I don't need you to be a fantasy and I don't need you to be always strong and perfect. Everything you are is valuable to me and it's not my intention to hurt you – and I don't say that just because Kihyun is freaking me out.” and at that, Minhyuk laughed, so pure and honest, that he was clearly surprised by himself.  
  
Hyungwon made him feel alive, and he was here with him. He wasn't falling anymore nor did he stuck in an endless circle of doubts. This wasn't a glamorous party with prominent guests, it was just them. Minhyuk was still anxious to take Hyungwon's hand, to take a step forward to live a life he truly deserved. Although with Hyungwon by his side, he would be able to move forward, he was certain of it. He hesitantly took Hyungwon's hand, tangling their fingers together.  
  
“God, I really want to be with you... it's killing me.” he sighed, leaned more in Hyungwon's embrace he had missed so much the last few days. It was hard enough that Hyungwon has had his gigs in Hong Kong and Japan, but it had been much harder to completely kick him out of his life. He'd wanted to see him every day, to text him, to ask him if he would come for him. Perhaps he was breaking, even more, bit by bit without him. Minhyuk couldn't even bring himself to throw away the necklace, that graced again around his neck.

He couldn't begin to describe how much Hyungwon had changed his life. It wasn't just the luxurious lifestyle, the parties they were going to or the people they were talking to. Due to the lack of a loving family, it was hard for him to give his heart away. It has been okay to meet people, having fun with them, as long as he could protect his heart. The first thing he'd felt when he realized that he liked Hyungwon, was fear. 

Fear that he wasn't able to protect himself and his heart anymore from breaking into pieces again. But Hyungwon made it so easy for him to trust him, to allow him to see through all the make-up and the act he was playing for the guests at Changkyun's club. Since they started to have sex, Minhyuk was helplessly lost because he knew that at that moment he had given Hyungwon much more than he has ever wanted to give him. With every moment they shared together, his feelings knocked harder on the door – so were his doubts. Deep down he knew that their relationship was built on a contract, not love.

It became harder to swallow his words, to swallow his feelings when Hyungwon was so good to him. He made him laugh, showed him the world and made him feel _free_ like it was the most natural thing for him to make Minhyuk happy. Everything he has wanted was to enjoy this feeling a little longer. The feeling to belong, that manifested itself more and more. When they'd parted that night after the competition, the words had laid right there on the tip of his tongue, ready, but he just couldn't give them a voice. 

The situation with Jooheon had triggered his subconscious mind, confirmed that in the end, he would never be happy. Whispering to him that his happiness was just a candle in the wind, a sweet dream and nothing more. In the end, he was cursed to be alone, so he had shut Hyungwon out – fortunately, Hyungwon wouldn't let him.  
  
“I won't let you go.” Hyungwon whispered against his temple. They just looked at each other for a brief moment, before they leaned into a soft and tenderly kiss. It felt so much better than any kiss they'd shared before because this time it was really true. They parted when there was a knock on the door, followed by Kihyun's and Hoseok's worried faces, fully aware that they had utilized Minhyuk's situation – but it was just for the greater good.  
  
“You're both traitors.” Minhyuk grinned and shook his head, still leaning on Hyungwon, who held him close. Kihyun let out a sigh of relief as he saw his best friend smiling and being this little brat again.  
  
“There're limits, Minnie,” Kihyun sat down on the chair beside the bed, crossing his legs, Hoseok next to him. “and Hyungwon standing in front of the dorm every single day, and you sulking in your misery, was way too much.”  
  
“You came to the dorm?” Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon with wide eyes. Kihyun must've had good reasons to trust Hyungwon and this was definitely one of them.  
  
“I already told you, that I won't let you go so easily.” The older smiled. He knew how precious Minhyuk was to his friends, and he wouldn't have him without them. Minhyuk huffed, as he leaned his head on Hyungwon's shoulder, his eyes fixed on Kihyun. His lips forming a silent 'thank you'.  
  
“It's so amazing that we're now friends with a celebrity.” Hoseok sighed as if this was the most important thing – of course, all eyes stared at him in disbelief. Kihyun decided to let it slide, even if this was one of those moments that he was wondering why he was dating such an idiot.  
  
“Well...” Hyungwon cleared his throat. There was something else he really wanted to know, how this accident had happened in the first place. Kihyun had told him that Minhyuk wouldn't talk about it, but maybe he'd be more confident when Hyungwon was with him. They stayed quiet for a moment.

  
  
There was another knocking at the door and all eyes were fixed on the person stepping inside. Jooheon had been struggling with himself. Was it really such a good idea to visit Minhyuk? It wasn't like he wanted to buy his silence, and he knew he would never be forgiven for what he had done. He was taken aback as he saw Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Hoseok and grabbed the flowers in his hand harder.

"I'm sorry... This is obviously not a good time." Jooheon stood unsure next to the door. Had Minhyuk told them that it was him? That he had stalked him?

Minhyuk's body tensed, he could feel a cold shiver running down his spine. He grabbed Hyungwon's hand harder, while he managed a smile to keep his charade going. Hyungwon had seen enough of pretentious smiles and behaviors to know that Jooheon must have something to do with this whole incident, furthermore, Minhyuk's hard grip wasn't signalizing him that he was happy to see him. But wasn't it Jooheon who had told Kihyun about the accident? Why would Minhyuk react like this? He rubbed his thumb over his lovers' hand, making a mental note to ask Minhyuk and check into this guy later.

"Hey! It's fine!" Hoseok smiled widely and stood up, to offer Jooheon his chair, who refused politely.

“I... just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing.” he looked over to Minhyuk. If Jooheon was honest with himself he was jealous that Hyungwon could be with him so naturally. Was it just the shit ton of money he had to offer Minhyuk? He was sure there were a lot of other reasons Minhyuk had let him in – fell in love with him. But it hurt him so much. Why couldn't have Minhyuk just fallen for him? He was friends with Hoseok, so it would've been a natural thing for them to be together.

Still, there was another feeling accompanying his jealousy – guilt. He never wanted to hurt Minhyuk like this. He has been so angry that night. He couldn't stand the thought of Hyungwon and Minhyuk anymore, but he couldn't run away from them. He'd seen Hyungwon talking to Kihyun the last few days, whenever he stopped by at their dorm. He knew that this fight was lost, so was the war. Minhyuk would never be his. And Jooheon was pretty sure someone like Hyungwon would come after him if Minhyuk would tell him.

“I'm fine, thank you.” Minhyuk managed to say, and he hoped no one would notice the little crack in his voice. It was so tiring. Everything he wanted to do was to hurt him, humiliate him as much as he had done with him. But this wasn't the time nor the place for that, so he kept quiet. Should he thank him that he had called the ambulance? No, it was the least he could've done for him.  
  
“Hoseok told me you can go home tomorrow. That's great.” he cleared his throat and looked over to his friend, who nodded cheerfully.  
  
  
_Of course, he did._

  
This situation conflicted Minhyuk clearly. He had thought about various scenarios after his return to the dorm. It was a fact that he couldn't escape Jooheon there. He could ignore him, but this feeling, this insecurity would've been with him, every single day. Maybe he could stay with Hyungwon now that they were actually together, but he had never thought of the possibility before. Minhyuk had assumed that he would be ruthlessly exposed to Jooheon since he hadn't told his friends yet.  
  
“Yeah... actually I'm a bit tired.” he really was. Not just his head was aching, his whole body felt tense because he wanted to escape this situation so badly. Minhyuk was so thankful that his friends and Hyungwon were with him.  
  
“Right. Get well soon, Minhyuk.” Jooheon said a sad smile on his lips, that also showed the small dimples on his cheeks, the flowers still in his hands.  
  
“Let's ask the nurse for a vase, then we can go home together.” Hoseok smiled widely and left the room with Jooheon, while Kihyun stayed behind. There was clearly something odd about this whole situation. There were so many unanswered questions in his head, but he knew Minhyuk wouldn't want to talk about it now. He shared a glance with Hyungwon, who was clearly worried as well but helped Minhyuk to lay down before he got off the bed.  
  
“Well... we'll pick you up tomorrow morning to...” Kihyun began, standing up from his seat when Hyungwon cut him short.  
  
“He's coming with me.” he said in a tone that didn't leave room for discussions. Minhyuk's eyes wandered between Hyungwon and Kihyun back and forth. Now he had two people with very strong personalities and was wondering if they'd come on the same page.  
  
“Excuse me?” Kihyun frowned, holding his bag in one hand. This guy was much more annoying than he had thought, maybe he should punch him just because.  
  
“Excuse me?” Minhyuk fixed his eyes on Hyungwon, his cheeks tinted in a light red color. He hadn't even asked him about the possibility to stay with him, so he was clearly surprised. He even felt a tickling feeling of happiness in his stomach.  
  
“As simple as that. I don't have meetings or gigs overseas for the next months, so I'll be there for him, whatever he needs.” Hyungwon's eyes were still on Kihyun, who was clearly taken aback that someone decided something like that over his head. Minhyuk was his responsibility. Although, he had to admit, that he had a point. Hyungwon might've had much more possibilities to take care of Minhyuk than Hoseok and him.  
  
“Fine! But Hoseok and I are coming with you and we will visit him whenever we want. You know what, just give me your spare key. Do you hear me? There's no way in hell you do things to him unsupervised!”  
  
  
There was a long silence.

  
Minhyuk pressed his lips together, trying to cushion his laughter, while Hyungwon blinked with wide eyes, obviously taken by surprise of Kihyun's demanding speech, but also amused. Kihyun's cheeks began to flush as he realized his mistake, crushing his whole argument.

“We already did a lot of things unsupervised, but sure.” Hyungwon hummed with a grin, slipping his shoes on once again. He hadn't anything to hide, so he would welcome Minhyuk's friends, his _family_.  
  
“Gross... I didn't need to know that! Anyway, you won't do _that_ with him while he's still injured. ” Kihyun was very correct about polite forms, but he sure didn't care about the age difference between Hyungwon and him.  
  
“Can you guys please talk about _my_ sex life somewhere else?” Minhyuk snickered. Despite all the problems he still had to face, he felt relieved. The grey numbness unveiled his will to stay alive. To be with the people he loved. He wanted to laugh and grow with them because everything was possible.

 

 _I'm alive because I'm loved._  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at home, where he belongs.

After the sheer endless days in a hospital bed, Minhyuk was looking forward to Hyungwon's soft, king sized bed and there was one thing that was as sure as the amen at the church: Kihyun would never leave Hyungwon's kitchen ever again.

“I don't want to say that I told you so but, I told you so.” Minhyuk said, getting himself comfortable on one of the barstools, while Kihyun circled around the kitchen in awe. Was there a kink for kitchen utensils? Minhyuk wouldn't be surprised if Kihyun would get horny after cooking in this kitchen.

Hyungwon had picked Hoseok and Kihyun up from the dorm before they'd picked Minhyuk up altogether. The view of the three of them had filled his heart with so much warmth and joy. These people belonged to him. They would stand by his side no matter what. He would run through every fire for Kihyun and Hoseok, and he still felt a bit shy about the fact that he could call Hyungwon officially his boyfriend.

“I might've underestimated this fact a bit.” The latter stood next to him, his hand softly caressing his back, while they watched Kihyun inspecting the oven.

“I can't believe you were keeping this from me!” Kihyun said because keeping this kitchen from him was obviously much worse than keeping the whole escort thing from him.

“You sound like I cheated on you and I can't roll my eyes any louder, I'm sorry.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes but was clearly amused while he leaned on Hyungwon, looking up at him.

“Already regretting your choice?” he smiled lightly.

“Never.” Hyungwon smiled back and placed a warm kiss on his temple. He had always wanted a home filled with life and Minhyuk and his friends were doing exactly that.

  
Nobody could stop Kihyun from cooking for them. Hyungwon didn't mind at all and was chatting so casually with Kihyun and Hoseok like he'd done at their dinner after the competition. Minhyuk had often thought about how it would have been having his friends here with him, without all the secrets. Now that it became actually true, it was still hard to believe.

Was he still dreaming? He remembered his own words he had told to Kihyun, about being afraid because it felt like it was just too easy to get. Not that it had been easy for Minhyuk to accept his feelings for Hyungwon, but being with him was like he was carried away by the soft embrace of the ocean itself. When he looked at Hyungwon talking with Hoseok and Kihyun about music or just a movie they wanted to see, it felt so _natural_. Like it just fit and had to be.

His heart felt so warm, secure, like nothing in this world could ever hurt him again. Yet there were also thoughts about losing all of this in the blink of an eye, and he already knew he felt like this because they were his family. This was his home. The insurance, that he'd never be left with anything at all but also that losing all this could destroy him.

“This was so much better than the stuff at the hospital.” Minhyuk sighed, happiness was written all over his face as he had finished his plate. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Kihyun's cooking was like heaven in his mouth.

“There's nothing better in this world than Kihyunnie's dishes.” Hoseok said, munching the last bite of his second plate, his eyes full of admiration for his boyfriend. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Kihyun – and everyone meant simply everyone, also the people who didn't even ask. Kihyun's cheeks blushed in a light pink tone. Albeit Hoseok was talking like this all the time, he still felt his heart racing. He felt so blessed to be with someone like Hoseok and sometimes he wanted to punch his face because he was so overwhelmingly cute.

Hyungwon smiled, watching Kihyun and Hoseok doing the dishes and sipped on his glass of water. He placed one hand on Minhyuk's thigh, supporting his head on his other hand as he had sat down the glass on the counter. There was still this one question in his head. _Who did this to you?_ And as if Minhyuk already sensed it, he simply shook his head, pleading silently not to say it out loud.

Kihyun was used to Minhyuk's behavior when he wouldn't want to talk about something, and Hyungwon knew that there was so much more to Minhyuk he had yet to learn. They had spent nearly a year together, had shared so much intimacy together, personal information and still there remained so much more to explore.

“It was nice of Jooheon to stop by.” Hoseok started. “He was really concerned about Minnie. I can't even imagine how he must've felt when he found you that night.” he sighed, unaware of the fact that he was stabbing Minhyuk right in the back with his words. The blonde immediately tensed and pressed his lips so hard together that it hurt.

 

_I can't. Don't say it._

 

He felt dizzy, unable to breathe. All of a sudden, his head was full of all these imagines of Jooheon from that night. His toxic words, his hands grabbing him and all those photos. He felt the fall, the hard impact on the floor and the cold that had followed, saw Jooheon's face in front of him.

“Excuse me...” he gasped, sliding down the stool, pale and shaky, nearly tripping over his own feed. He didn’t know where he intended to go. Just away, away from this situation, away from Jooheon.

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked concerned, trying to reach out for him. Hoseok and Kihyun had stopped their doing and were now looking at Minhyuk as well.

 

_Don't. Stay away._

 

“Don't touch me!” Minhyuk snapped, his heart beating so hard in his chest, his blood rushing so fast through his veins that he felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't see Hyungwon. Jooheon was reaching out for him and he just wanted it to stop.

Hyungwon was fast to catch Minhyuk and pick him up, as the younger started to faint. What did Jooheon do to him? He had never seen him like this – neither had Hoseok or Kihyun, who followed him to the bedroom. Hyungwon slowly bedded Minhyuk on the mattress, making sure it was fine with his injuries. It became clear that the injuries on his body weren't severe damage.

  
  
After Hyungwon had placed the sheets over his boyfriend, he let him rest, while getting back in the kitchen with Kihyun and Hoseok. Hyungwon's only concern was to protect Minhyuk, so he didn't hold back with his questions.

“So, who's this Jooheon guy? I don't think Minhyuk would react like this if he was really his savior that night.”

“I...” Hoseok was clearly startled. “That's ridiculous! I've known him for years and we're close friends. Why should he hurt Minnie like this?”

“You tell me.” Hyungwon said in a sharp tone.

“Hey, you two!” Kihyun hissed, trying to calm them both down a bit. Minhyuk shouldn't have to hear this if he woke up without their knowledge. His eyebrows frowned deeply, as he rubbed his eyelids with his fingers. Would Jooheon ever lay a hand on Minhyuk? Kihyun had never thought about the possibility. Jooheon was a cute guy, hardworking and a supportive friend. 

Why was Minhyuk _never_ talking to him when he really should do so?

“I don't want to spread any doubts here, but sometimes people have secrets.” Hyungwon said in a calm voice, facing Hoseok, who clearly felt offended. Simply looking at the fact that Minhyuk has had enough secrets over the last few months, it felt like a punch in the face for the young dancer.

“I don't have to listen to this bullshit! You don't know him. You don't know us. You're lucky enough Minhyuk loves you because you-”

“Hoseok!” Kihyun grabbed his arm hard to shut him up. “If you can't talk to him like a civilized human being then we go now.” He didn't want to leave Minhyuk behind, but he knew he was save with Hyungwon. It was obvious that all parties had to clear their heads, so Kihyun wanted to act reasonably.

Hoseok looked bitter at Hyungwon like he had lost his trust in some of his greatest idols. Kihyun looked after his boyfriend, as he had walked to the door and slipped into his leather jacket and sneakers. It was a very rare thing for Hoseok to raise his voice like that, but he couldn’t allow anyone to accuse one of his closest friends of hurting Minhyuk like this without any proof.

“Give me your phone.” Kihyun said and typed his number into Hyungwon's phone. He wasn't angry at him. This whole situation was hopeless as long as Minhyuk wouldn't actually unveil the truth and Kihyun _knew_ that there was much more to it. “Text me when he's awake... or if he says anything about the accident.” He placed the phone on the counter after he had saved his number.

“I'll take care of him.” Hyungwon said with a wry smile on his plump lips.

“I know you will.”

 

Hyungwon finished the dishes after they'd said their goodbyes, deep in thought. Was Minhyuk protecting Jooheon because he was Hoseok's friend? Of course, it would probably hurt Hoseok that one of his friends did something like this to Minhyuk, but he would do everything for him. But what was the main reason to push Minhyuk down the stairs in the first place? Had it been really just an accident in the end?  No, he hadn’t been pushed, someone had grabbed him, causing Minhyuk to fall.  
  
There was more. No one could really hate Minhyuk. He was like pure sunshine. So warm and bright. Was Jooheon jealous because Minhyuk was with him? Was it possible that this guy was actually in love with him?

He carefully placed the last dish back into the cupboard and dried his hands with a towel. Hyungwon walked over to Minhyuk's belongings Kihyun had brought, a big blue whale plushie laid right on top of the black suitcase and he took it into his hand as he looked over to the photo of them beside the leather couch. Minhyuk looked so happy, so free like he could finally be like a whale in the ocean. 

Hyungwon placed the whale on the couch and filled a glass with water to bring it to Minhyuk.

“You're awake.” Hyungwon said gently, placing the glass on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him. Whatever had happened to him, Hyungwon was thankful that he was with him, safe and alive.

“Kihyun and Hoseok?” Minhyuk asked, he sounded leached out and nuzzled nervously on the blanket with his fingers. He wasn't just a guest at Hyungwon's house anymore and he should trust this man, that would obviously do everything for him.

“They went back home.” The blonde nodded, his eyes never leaving the handsome features of the man in front of him. Hyungwon wasn't touching him, leaving the decision to Minhyuk, if he was ready to allow their skinship. And he did, slowly letting go of the blanket, grabbing his hand instead, entangling their fingers.

“You know I would never hurt you.” Hyungwon said, circling his thumb over the back of Minhyuk's hand, looking at him with so much warmth in his eyes. He was fully aware that the defensiveness earlier wasn't aimed at him, that something must've triggered his behavior.

“I know.” he whispered, slowly closing his eyes again, breathing deeply in and out. Preparing the words he needed to say. Maybe it was easier to say it out loud when Hoseok wasn't around.

“He stalked me. Jooheon stalked me.” Minhyuk said, biting his lower lip, grabbing Hyungwon's hand harder, preventing himself from falling apart. And Hyungwon was there for him, holding him together, making sure he could breathe. This was indeed his safe place. The older man didn't interrupt him, was waiting for Minhyuk to continue.

“I had this feeling that someone was following me for quite some time, even before I started to escort you, but I thought it was just my imagination. Sometimes I thought everyone was watching me and I tried to convince myself that it's the press because they wanted to know about me because of you. Jooheon... he held me back that night and started to..." He took another deep breath. Just thinking about it made him nauseous. All those photos Jooheon had taken of him, trespassing every border of privacy.

"He started to insult me, calling me a whore and when I pushed him off, all those photos of me fell out of his bag, intimate photos. I felt so dizzy and I just wanted to get down to the station as fast as possible, when he grabbed my ankle..." His voice cracked near the end, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he opened his eyes, staring at the brilliant white ceiling. Minhyuk swallowed hard as he looked over to Hyungwon, still holding his hand. If Hyungwon was filled with rage he didn't show it, but Minhyuk was sure that he saw a spark in his eyes.

“I don't know how to tell Hoseok. He's sensible and I'm sure he is going to blame himself about it, even if he didn't do anything wrong.” Jooheon was good at hiding, taking most of his pictures under the excuse of the university newspaper or some article he was writing for class. Hoseok couldn't have known and Minhyuk would never blame him.

Hyungwon slowly reached over, softly wiping the tears from his lovers' cheeks – showing him that he fully understood his reasons and stood by his side no matter what. It was hard for him to see Minhyuk cry, seeing him hurt and Hyungwon wouldn't rest until Jooheon would pay for what he had done to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk leaned into the soft touch of Hyungwon's long fingers, feeling the insurance that everything was going to be okay. That the man he loved was with him. The older male leaned down, brushing his lips softly over Minhyuk's, like a warm summer breeze.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered in a low voice, making Minhyuk shiver, filling his stomach with a warm bubbling feeling.

“I do.” Minhyuk placed his hand on the back of Hyungwon's neck, pulling him closer so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. Hyungwon's plush lips felt so unbelievably good on his, so warm and tenderly, that Minhyuk thought he was melting right under his touch. He didn't know what Hyungwon was going to do about Jooheon and only thinking of the possibilities he had made him dizzy but he couldn’t deny that he wanted Jooheon to pay.

After they'd parted, Hyungwon laid down beside his lover and placed his head on his hand and looked at the blonde beside him.

“Thank you for telling me.” he softly hummed, tracing Minhyuk's features with his eyes, let his long fingers trail over his chest. Minhyuk could see that Hyungwon must’ve missed him as much as he did over the past few days and now that they were finally close to each other again it felt like a dream. “I was pretty sure Jooheon had something to with this whole incident because he was so tense and you wouldn't have such an overreaction as Hoseok had mentioned him before.” He slowly traced his fingers over Minhyuk’s neck, over his jaw and his soft cheek like he wanted to make sure this beautiful man was real and right beside him again.

“I came a bit bold on Hoseok before and I think you got a point of him being sensible, but I'm also really sure their friendship has no chance to last. No one but Jooheon can say if he wasn't with Hoseok all along just to get close to you. I know you want to protect him from any harm. You're such close friends, it's only natural but I think the best way you can protect him is to let him find out what Jooheon did to you.”

Minhyuk felt uneasy talking about it but also secure talking about it with Hyungwon especially while the older was touching him so tenderly that he leaned more into it instead of pushing him away. Kihyun was Hoseok's boyfriend and also his best friend, so a topic like this would be emotional and nerve-wracking and Minhyuk would probably end the conversation midway. Hyungwon, on the other hand, could analyze the situation from another point of view and Minhyuk was thankful for that. He trusted him and Hyungwon meant well for Minhyuk's friendship with Hoseok and Kihyun.

“Perhaps I should tell Kihyun first...” Minhyuk sighed. This was so hard for him. After all the lying over the past few months, he should actually start to build on his friends, ease his own burden.

 

_Trust._

 

“He'll understand.” Hyungwon smiled softly, leaning down again to place soft kisses on Minhyuk’s cheek and on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Minhyuk sighed, giving into every touch his lover gave to him. He let go of his hand and touched Hyungwon’s soft cheek instead, tracing over his cheekbones with his index finger. How did he deserve such a handsome and loving man?

“What about Jooheon...?” he asked, his voice nearly a whisper, but he was sure Hyungwon was able to hear him loud and clear as close as he was. It was so unbelievably comforting that it made him feel lightheaded. Not that kind of lightheaded he already was because of his pain medicine but the kind the made him open up, needing more.

“Let me take care of that.”

“You're not going to kidnap him, shove him into a barrel and drown him in the ocean, right?” Minhyuk frowned and lifted his head a bit to scan Hyungwon’s face. This was such a Minhyuk thing to say.

“Oh, that's more Changkyun's style to handle things.” Hyungwon tried his best to stay very serious, although he really wanted to snort with laughter. Minhyuk blinked at him and both started to burst into laughter.

“Why am I not even surprised you said that?” Hyungwon grinned as Minhyuk tried to calm down. Being with Hyungwon made him so unbelievably happy. The older made him laugh so easily, let him live in the moment, made him feel good.

“Are you sure you're actually a DJ and not the shady boss of a drug cartel? Or is there a hidden casino in the basement of your company?” Minhyuk’s hand found the way in Hyungwon’s hair, pulling him closer again. He didn’t want to let go of him again ever again.

“Pretty sure, but these are great concepts for the future.” Hyungwon grinned and found his way between Minhyuk’s legs, hovering over him, kneading his thigh and pressing his hips down for them to get even closer.  

“So, is this more your kink? Being with a gangster instead of a sugar daddy?” Minhyuk gasped in surprise and bit his lower lip before he bit Hyungwon’s instead, sucking slightly on it.  
  
“You’re my only kink, Chae Hyungwon.” he whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply, enjoying his taste and their closeness. He hadn't been aware how much he had missed him until now, how much he was longing for his lips, his hands all over his body.

There was no pretending anymore. No contract. Just them being together and nothing could compete with that. They’d been close before but as Hyungwon started to strip them both naked, it was like this really meant something, it was finally real. Hyungwon was careful not to hurt Minhyuk because of his broken elbow. He made sure to caress and kiss the bruises that night had left on Minhyuk’s body, making him feel wanted and precious as he slid himself into him, filling the room with the music of their love. Minhyuk was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and he would never stop making sweet love to him, over and over again. Not Jooheon, not anybody should ever hurt him like this again and Hyungwon was going to make sure of that.

 

_I'm alive because I love you._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last one because the thing with Jooheon needs some closure. Also, I tortured you enough with this fic lol 
> 
> thank you for all your comments, kudos and your support for hyunghyuk and kiho! 
> 
> twitter: crimson_chou


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What money can buy

When Kihyun came to visit him a few days later, he came without Hoseok. It was better this way since the older male was still upset about Hyungwon's words about Jooheon. When Minhyuk spilled the tea to him about the whole stalking thing Kihyun felt so many emotions in one go he couldn't even react properly. He was relieved that Minhyuk was talking to him about it, thankful that Hyungwon was such a good influence on him, shocked because Jooheon had done such a detestable thing without any of them knowing.  
  
They knew Jooheon for years! Hoseok was closest to him, though. Kihyun wanted to throw Jooheon in front of the next bus for hurting and humiliating Minhyuk like this, just because he hadn't been able to make a move and get rejected like a normal human being. He was pretty sure Jooheon just liked the idea of Minhyuk and had actually no idea what was going on in his life.

Most of their friends knew about Minhyuk's mother, but not of his father leaving him so cruel behind. No one would actually understand Minhyuk's reasons for becoming a nightclub dancer or Hyungwon's escort and in case of Jooheon, the younger must've got the impression, that Minhyuk just spent time with Hyungwon because it allowed him to live a pleasant lifestyle. Kihyun has known Minhyuk since high school, so he knew that Minhyuk would do everything possible to fight for his dreams. He wasn't the one to judge that he became a dancer in a nightclub, entertaining rich people, and it had made Minhyuk even stronger not less worthy – not least because of Hyungwon. The older male knew, and he was so good to Minhyuk that Kihyun couldn't be more thankful that his best friend had finally found the love he deserved all along.

Despite all that, Kihyun had to show Hoseok the truth, protecting the love of his life from a false friendship that obviously wasn't worth it.

“I'm going to end this son of a bitch.” Kihyun was gritting his teeth, nibbling on his straw. He was so enraged, that Jooheon had deceived them all over all those years – most of all his boyfriend, the purest soul on earth.  
  
“I don't want Hoseok to blame himself for this. Nothing of this is his fault and I think he has to discover it for himself what Jooheon is hiding right in front of him.” he sighed, tipping his fingers on the counter in front of him. Hyungwon had left a while ago to check something at his office, giving them privacy to talk alone. The weather was quite cloudy today, and they had to switch the lights on despite the big windows.  
  
“Do you think he has the photos still in his bag? It's more likely to find them on Jooheon's laptop.” Kihyun was thinking out loud. It wouldn't convince Hoseok just to find any photo of Minhyuk because Jooheon was writing the articles for their university newspaper – of course, he would have had photos of Minhyuk.  
  
“I don't think Jooheon would leave his laptop unsecured, and he's into programming, so his data are most likely encrypted.” Jooheon wouldn't be so careless – though, it had been very careless of him dragging those photos of Minhyuk around in his bag. Or that he had come to him that night because he couldn't hold back his jealousy anymore.  
  
“So... the printed photos must be somewhere in his room then, or in his locker.”  
  
“If you're telling me now you can crack locks, then Hyungwon would most likely hire you for his underground casino.”  
  
“Undergr- what are you talking about?” Kihyun frowned, looking at him like a meme he would definitely use on the internet. “Anyway... I don't have a problem with cracking locks.”  
  
“There we go.” Minhyuk grinned.  
  
“You don't want to go to the police?” Kihyun asked concerned, pushing his glass from one hand into the other.  
  
“Hyungwon said he's taking care of him.”  
  
“What does that even mean? It sounds really shady.” He looked up at Minhyuk, not really sure if Hyungwon was really just a harmless, handsome sugar DJ.  
  
“He said he wouldn't kidnap him and shove him into a barrel to throw him into the ocean.” Minhyuk shrugged as if this was the most plausible resolution.  
  
“Why did I even ask?” Kihyun rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was so done with Minhyuk sometimes, but he wouldn't change a thing about him or their friendship. After all that chaos, it was a nice change that they could sit together and chat.  
  
Another week passed without further incidents. Hoseok still wouldn't come to visit Minhyuk when Hyungwon was at home and as much as Minhyuk could understand that he was upset, he wanted his family to stay together. He didn't want to choose between his friends and Hyungwon, the man he loved so much, the man he was finally in a romantic relationship with. Still, none of them had said it out loud yet – at least not to each other.  
  
  
It was a late Thursday afternoon when Jooheon stepped back into his room at the dorm. He had just finished a sheer endless lecture as he shrieked back in shock when he saw Hyungwon sitting there on his desk. The older man smiled ominously. The sun hung low on the sky outside, dipping Hyungwon's body in a mix of glowing orange light and blue shadows.  
  
“What the-? How did you get in here?!” Jooheon panicked when he saw the photos of Minhyuk in Hyungwon's hand. He had felt that this was going down too smoothly. Nothing had happened over the last few weeks and Hoseok was still nice and chatty with him, which meant Minhyuk hadn't told him anything. Minhyuk couldn't attend the dance practice with his injuries and was on leave. But seeing Hyungwon in his room was freaking him out the most. He knew this was game over.  
  
“Lee Jooheon. Since privacy seems to be not a thing for you, I also let myself in on my own.” He still smiled, sitting on Jooheon's desk, and the younger male felt sweat running down his neck while he pressed his back against the door behind him. Should he run away? What should he do? Jooheon didn't know. He had no plan for a situation like this.  
  
“You're so unbelievably unlucky that Minhyuk didn't call the police, but I think you would wish he did. Let me tell you how this is going down because we're playing with my rules.” He stood up from the desk, pulling his jacket straight, only the left side of his face was touched by the glowing sunlight, leaving his expression even more threatening.  
  
“There's no information about you, money couldn't buy, you know? I can read your family history like an open book. Every affair or unpaid bill of every family member of yours. But that just on the side because I'll make sure you'll never get a decent job in your lifetime, no matter where you are going to apply.” Hyungwon had moved closer to Jooheon, his tall figure now towering right in front of him, pressing the photos of Minhyuk against his chest.  
  
“Hoseok will be here in a few minutes and you are going to show them to him on your own and you'll live with the shame. You'll live with the certainty that I can find you everywhere, no matter where you try to hide from me. I'm going to show you how it feels like to look over your shoulder in fear because even prison would be far too good for you.”  
  
Jooheon gasped and sank down on the floor, all the photos scattered around him like they had that night in front of the subway station. There was a knock at the door and Jooheon tried to reach out for Hyungwon's leg, begging him to have mercy. The older male just looked at him, cold, relentless and disgusted as he reached for the door and opened it.  
  
Hoseok's smile left his face as he saw Hyungwon instead of Jooheon, who he found kneeling on the floor. At first, he couldn't understand what was going on. What was Hyungwon doing here with Jooheon? But then he saw them. The photos on the floor. Like he was in a trance he stepped closer, squatting down and took one of them, where Minhyuk was clearly vulnerable under the shower, probably after he had stood at the dance studio till early morning.  
  
“No, Hoseok! Let me explain...!” Jooheon had tears in his eyes, his voice was just a hoarsely crack, as he grabbed his friends' arm in panic. What was he going to explain? There was nothing. This was the truth. He had stalked Minhyuk, was taking photos without his permission, was fantasizing over him in a sexual way. Minhyuk had fallen down those stairs because of him, was in pain because of him and he was just a coward. He had hoped that nothing would change, that no one would find out.

Hoseok pushed him off and ripped the photo in pieces, shoving it into Jooheon's face. He wasn't the type to get angry easily but discovering the truth about Jooheon, knowing that he indeed had hurt Minhyuk, humiliated him, was unforgivable. He was loyal to Minhyuk and he wasn't to protect a man who did this to his friend.  
  
“We're done.” he said, his voice a low growl, a bitter taste in his mouth. He collected all the photos from the floor, ripping them into shreds because he didn't want to see his best friend getting exposed against his will like that. Hoseok got up and scanned the room for any other evidence, as his eyes came to rest on Hyungwon's face.  
  
“I already cleared his laptop and the photos on his phone should be deleted by now.” Hyungwon looked at the watch on his wrist to make sure. The younger man nodded, took a last glance at Jooheon, who kneeled desperately on the floor, his fingers grabbing into his red hair, sobbing. Hoseok bit his lower lip, he had trusted Jooheon, they'd spent so much time together and he felt even more angry about himself that he hadn't noticed how frightened Minhyuk must have been. But it was no use, the damage was done and Jooheon had to pay the price, facing the consequences and Hoseok was sure that whatever Hyungwon had said to Jooheon, it was payback enough, so Hoseok stepped back, leaving the scene with Hyungwon.  
  
He couldn't believe that Jooheon had been able to do something like that to Minhyuk – such a bright and happy soul, shining even if the world had brought him down on his knees way too often. It was clear that Hoseok wanted to protect him, their friendship. He didn't ask Hyungwon what he had done to him, why he hadn't called the police instead. The only thing he knew was that Hyungwon was protecting Minhyuk, so they were on the same page – and he had wronged him because of Jooheon.  
  
Kihyun had been waiting for them outside the dorm. Hyungwon had told him about his plan, so he could send Hoseok up to Jooheon's room, to see it with his own eyes – Kihyun was also the person who let Hyungwon inside Jooheon's room in the first place. He felt bad for playing Hoseok like that, but he felt so relieved as the older pulled him into a long, warm hug.  
  
“Please don't blame yourself.” Kihyun whispered worried into his ear, caressing the back of his neck with his fingers, pressing Hoseok's broad body onto his own. The older stared at the grey asphalt and sighed deeply, nudging his nose into the curve of Kihyun's neck for comfort. Hoseok knew this had been the right decision, and he didn't need to be friends with a person like Jooheon, because he needed to protect the people he loved the most - his family. Kihyun and Minhyuk were his priority.  
  
“I don't, but I should've known better,” Hoseok loosened his tight grip but holding Kihyun close, looking over to Hyungwon, who leaned on his car.

“I'm so sorry... I...” Hyungwon just shook his head, smiling at both of them.  
  
“Minhyuk is waiting. Let's go.” he said, pushing himself off his Mercedes, where he had leaned on and got seated behind the wheel instead, waiting for Kihyun and Hoseok to jump in. Hyungwon didn't need an apology from Hoseok because he could understand the intentions of his behavior. He wanted to believe in his friends, wanted to protect them and Hyungwon had been more or less just be the rich guy next to Minhyuk on a photo. In the end, they'd worked together to protect Minhyuk and that was the most important part.  
  
  
“Hyungwon was right when he said you're pretty clever.” Minhyuk looked at Changkyun, shutting his laptop and placing it in front of them on the table. He leaned back and grabbed a handful of snacks from the bowl on Minhyuk's lap.  
  
“Please tell me more, I want to shove it in his face.” Changkyun grinned. Minhyuk had a hard time believing that his boss looked so unbelievably cute and harmless with round glasses on his nose, and they were casually hanging out on Hyungwon's sofa – so casually that Changkyun had hacked Jooheon's phone to delete all the photos on it. If anyone had told him a few months ago he would sit in a loft, chatting with the best friend – who was the owner of a high-class nightclub – of his super loaded boyfriend, he probably would've just laughed it off.   
  
But there he was, in the loft of the Chae Hyungwon – his super loaded boyfriend – with his best friend Changkyun – nightclub owner.  
  
He shook his head and looked up, as he heard the front door unlocking. When Minhyuk saw his loved ones, he felt like every burden fell off his shoulders, like he was able to finally breathe again. This was his life. A lot of setbacks had happened, kicking him off course, but he had met all these amazing people on the way. Every single one of them would reach out for him. Holding him close no matter what.  
  
  
  
_This is my family._

 

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked Hoseok who sat down beside him. He looked a bit drained but it was just understandable despite the circumstances. Hoseok had lost a friend after all. He had trusted Jooheon for years and now he was gone.  
  
“We're okay.” he smiled and wrapped one arm carefully around him, leaning his head on Minhyuk's, as he felt a hand touching his chest from the other side. All eyes wandered over to Changkyun who was clearly fascinated by Hoseok.  
  
“I wouldn't do this if I was you.” Minhyuk looked over to Kihyun, cracking his knuckles.  
  
“Oh please continue.” Hyungwon grinned and grabbed a handful of snacks out of Minhyuk's bowl, sitting down on the armrest of the leather sofa. “But be careful with the blood on the carpet.”  
  
“Who are you anyway?” Kihyun frowned his eyebrows, not letting him out of sight as Changkyun removed his hand from Hoseok's chest, getting up from the sofa and standing right in front of him. How old was this guy anyway? He looked like a kid.  
  
“I'm Changkyun. Minhyuk's boss and the best friend of this bitch face over there and you...” he looked Kihyun up and down. “Are pretty small and angry.”  
  
“Let's pray.” Minhyuk said, crossing himself. Before Kihyun could actually jump on Changkyun's throat, Hoseok got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, pulling him over to the sofa.  
  
“Let me go! I'll make it quick!” Kihyun tried to wiggle himself out of Hoseok's arms – but come on, that wasn't going to happen anyway. Especially not as Kihyun sat on his lap, with Hoseok's warm lips kissing the back of his neck, making him relax immediately.  
  
“Oh that's a shame.” Changkyun clacked with his tongue. “Since Minhyuk is on leave I could need another hot dancer in my club.” he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Didn't I quit?”  
  
“Shh, I never heard such a thing. You're going to be fine and you are free to dance and coach other dancers as well, so I don't see why not.” Changkyun wouldn't let him go so easily because Minhyuk was really talented and the other dancers missed him already – so did Shownu.  
  
“How much do you pay?  _Ouch!_ ” Hoseok whined as Kihyun smacked him. “I'm asking for a friend!” Changkyun was clearly fascinated that this bulky appearance of a man could look so cute, though. Kihyun was obviously responsible for the bigger decisions.  
  
“A lot. It's entertainment, there's nothing wrong with it. Why don't you come over when Minhyuk is doing better, so you can see for yourself.”  
  
“Hey Pied Piper! Can you stop luring everyone into your club? Gosh, why are we friends again?” Hyungwon rubbed his temples with his fingers. All parties snickered, enjoying the easy atmosphere. Nevertheless, Hyungwon had never seen his living room so alive before. He had held parties here before but this was different. It felt cozy, like a _home_ and it was all thanks to this beautiful blonde man who had stolen his heart the minute he started talking to him.  
  
He looked over to Minhyuk, so alive, this big beautiful smile from one cheek to the other. There was no sign of the lifeless eyes, of the broken person he had seen in the hospital a few weeks ago. He was fully aware of the scars on Minhyuk's soul, but he would do everything he could to ease the pain. Hyungwon slowly sat down beside his lover, leaning over to his ear, as their friends were pretty busy discussing Hoseok's future career as a dancer in Changkyun's nightclub.

  
“I love you.” Hyungwon's deep voice echoed through every fiber of Minhyuk's being, and he closed his eyes with a deep sigh, feeling thousands of butterflies in his stomach. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it was there he could be sure it wasn't a dream. When he would open his eyes this was his reality, he was living his dream.  
  
“I love you too.” Minhyuk whispered, opening his eyes and smiled at him so warm and affectionate that Hyungwon was once again overwhelmed by his beauty. They leaned into a soft and passionate kiss, just their warm lips touching, ignoring everything around them.   
  
They were finally alive. Breathing. And so in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this would be touch my body for now. did you enjoy it? I'm kinda really sad it ends here myself so I made an open-ending in case you guys are interested in a sequel (even after 13 chapters lol)
> 
> I have to say it again how thankful I am for all your support over the past few weeks. I would have never guessed you'd like this fic so much, so thank you! <3
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: crimson_chou


End file.
